<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Is Forgiven, Baby! by BeignetBenny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650270">All Is Forgiven, Baby!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny'>BeignetBenny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90 percent porn 10 percent plot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Geek Sokka, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Disregarding basic theater etiquette, Established Relationship, Frottage, He tops in this technically but the switch energy is THERE, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Switch Sokka, Theater Nerd Zuko (Avatar), Top Sokka (Avatar), if there is such thing as a service switch then sokka is that, like who pulls out a phone to sext their boyfriend before he's supposed to go on?, this guy apparently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka let himself look back at the poster too. Admiring the lines of Zuko’s body. From the way his hair hung in his face, falling along his nose and sweeping to one side. The cock of his hip as he leaned into the brick wall. The shadow of his Adam's apple, the predatory look in his eyes. Sokka didn’t even realize seeing Zuko badass and scary would make him feel like <i>that.</i> "What's wrong with the directors being there?"<br/>“Nothing, it's just I know you can only do Saturdays right now,” Sokka felt overwhelmingly warm. “Nobody’ll notice if JD were to get a little distracted on closing night.”<br/>The heat started to make sense. <i>“Oh.”</i></p><p>Or; Horny Theater Nerds and Horny Band Geeks solidarity pt. 1 Featuring: a Denny's parking lot and the backseat of a 2005 Honda Civic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/appadripdrip/gifts">appadripdrip</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Zukka Big Bang discord goes hard and I got too interested with the thought of Drumline Sokka and Leading Man Zuko so here we are. Also, two chaps because it started getting LONG. Chapter two will be out on Tuesday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If given the opportunity, Sokka would run up to the head of the theater department and kiss them senseless as thanks. Or he’d find whoever first put the idea into the mind of the musical theater director that helped them think: <em> “Yeah, we can pull this off.”</em></p><p><em>Or </em>maybe the one who complained <em>one too many times</em> about last year’s production of <span class="u">How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying.</span></p><p>Possibly even the boosters of the program because <em>God knows</em> they couldn’t pull it off without the extra money.</p><p><em> Whoever </em> made the official call. Whatever moments had to occur to butterfly effect their way into a large poster of his boyfriend, bruised and bloody, leaning back against a brick wall, head cocked to the side with the sexiest scowl Sokka had ever seen. Smudges of fake dirt accenting the geometry of that beautiful <em>beautiful</em> face.</p><p>Sokka would bow to them and thank them over and over and <em>over and ov-</em></p><p>“Don’t come until closing night,” Sokka almost forgot that the same rough voice that could be heard echoing off the rafters, projecting down the halls, always had an air of defensiveness to it. It rasped out lower than one would expect and still managed to send chills down Sokka’s spine in the same way his belted <em> G#4 </em> could. “Any other time won’t be worth it. Just in case you hate it we could still-”</p><p>“Dude,” Sokka finally tore his eyes away from the glossy poster clinging to the heavy metal plated door opening into the auditorium. Masking the small windows with opposing expressions of <em> quirky terror </em> from Jin on the right and <em> sexy psychopath </em> from Zuko on the left. “I’ve been waiting for this for <em>months.”</em></p><p>“Sokka-”</p><p>“I even thought about getting a shirt with this poster on it,” Sokka motioned across his chest, marking where the words would be. <em> “We’re what killed the dinosaurs, babe.” </em></p><p>Zuko cringed away from Sokka’s words and turned his attention back to his poster. “I’d break up with you.”</p><p>“No, you wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I would,” Zuko insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. The movement caused the sleeves of his sweater to rise up just enough to see the barest pink-ish stain of corn syrup fake blood on wrist. “If you walk into that auditorium with my face on your chest, I’ll jump off the stage and pistol whip you with my prop.”</p><p>Sokka chuckled, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. “A little kinky for my taste but I could get into it,” Zuko’s eye roll alone was enough to get Sokka’s chuckle to turn into a full blown laugh as he pulled Zuko in close and kissed the top of his head. “Okay, so no <em>Team Zuko</em> merch.”</p><p>
  <em> “No.” </em>
</p><p>“I can live with that,” Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist, but kept him far enough to look him in the eye. “Why can’t I see you during your opening weekend? Or <em> previews? </em> You and every other cast member have been hyping it up for <em> months. </em>Suki said she’d kill me if I didn’t get her flowers within the first weekend. Isn’t opening night supposed to be the best one or something?”</p><p>“I mean, sorta,” Zuko shrugged before turning his attention back to his own poster. His eyes tracing the details. “But the directors will be there.”</p><p>Sokka let himself look back at the poster too. Admiring the lines of Zuko’s body. From the way his hair hung in his face, falling along his nose and sweeping to one side. The cock of his hip as he leaned into the brick wall. The shadow of his Adam's apple, the predatory look in his eyes. Sokka didn’t even realize seeing Zuko all badass and scary would make him feel like <em> that. </em> He was used to awkward Zuko. He was adorable, <em>of course he was adorable,</em> but pissed off and confident Zuko just did <em> things </em> to him. He’s seen real Zuko pissed off and confident before but-</p><p>He realized he hadn’t responded yet. “What’s wrong with the directors being there?”</p><p>“Nothing, it's just I know you can only do Saturdays right now. First one, the directors will be there. Second one is filmed.” Zuko shrugged, took another step closer, their bodies flush. Suddenly, Sokka felt overwhelmingly warm. “Nobody’ll notice if JD were to get a little <em> distracted </em>on closing night.”</p><p>The heat started to make sense. <em> “Oh.” </em></p><hr/><p>The poster looked different when the lights of the lobby weren’t the harsh incandescents they kept on during the day. The walls were awash in swirling blues, reds, greens, and yellows from the LEDs above. The ushers were dressed in 80s era finest <em>a la Stranger Things</em> as opposed to an Olivia Newton-John music video.</p><p>He found a seat <em>embarrassingly</em> close to the front of the stage. </p><p>At least that’s what Suki had told him to do earlier on during her facetime while she was getting her makeup done for Heather Chandler. Bright red lips and hair extensions clipped in as to extend the apparently iconic ponytail she was supposed to rock. Zuko had been in the background, having gotten his own makeup done earlier that night.</p><p>Sokka would thank whatever dominoes had to fall for <em>that</em> too.</p><p>Of course Zuko was already hot, but the deepening of shadows around his jaw and brow bone (Zuko had said it was for the sake of being seen from the balcony but it wasn’t like the guy didn’t already have amazing cheekbones) made him look all the more intimidating. Apparently his hair wouldn’t come down until later, as the dark tresses were tied back into a low bun, crimped in places to add texture. He hadn’t put his costume on, instead choosing to chill beside Suki in a thin white cotton t-shirt and black joggers.</p><p>Suki did a bro move and shifted out of the way just long enough for Sokka to get a screenshot of the fantastical moment of seeing <em>Zuko-fucking-Sozin</em> in <em> loungewear. </em></p><p>Sokka continued fanning through the program, trying to familiarize himself with the plot just enough to know when Zuko’d be on. It wasn’t like he didn’t think he’d <em>like</em> the musical, Ty Lee explaining the plot in vivid detail once made sure of that.</p><p>It seemed interesting enough, but it wasn’t like Sokka was a theater guy. He got the gist, understood the excitement, got a little too hyped up when a recurring melody showed up, setting the mood for the next scene. But, that was all <em>relative.</em> He liked the stories that music could tell. He thought the score was cool too. </p><p>He was only a <em>little</em> bit bitter about not being asked to be in the pit. Leaving the only times he had the chance to see Zuko delegated to anything before the hell that was tech week. Which, in retrospect, was probably more often than he should have but it wasn’t like he was <em> distracting </em>Zuko during rehearsals. Half the time it was just the two of them in the back of the auditorium, waiting for Zuko to be called up for workshopping a scene or chemistry coaching with Jin.</p><p>Okay maybe he was a little bitter. Only a little because realistically, Sokka didn’t have the time to learn the musical score even though Zuko did give him a copy of the conductor’s score to help him rehearse the best beats and the percussion line WASN'T EVEN THAT HARD AND-</p><p>Okay, so maybe he was a lot bitter.</p><p>But the bitterness melted away as soon as he saw Azula’s signature topknot and red acrylics filed down just enough for upright bass and probably girlfriend purposes. “Oh,” She mumbled as she stood up just enough for her head to peak above the stage. “You’re here.”</p><p>“You sound surprised.” </p><p>“This isn’t my surprised voice, Sokka,” Azula rolled her eyes and went back to her bow, apparently taken with the strings. “I just meant <em>here.</em> Like <em> you’re close.” </em></p><p>“Oh,” Sokka looked around himself again, making sure Suki had told him the right spot. “Yeah, yeah I guess.”</p><p>“How familiar are you with this show?”</p><p>“I know the score.”</p><p>“But not the blocking?” Sokka shook his head and a grin (or grimace. It was always hard to tell with her) pulled at Azula’s lips. Like it was unnatural. “Okay, well. I don’t know what you and my brother do and I personally <em> don’t care-” </em></p><p>“Right, so why are you ask-”</p><p>“Dead Girl Walking,” Azula held up one red painted finger that morphed into purple and then black with the changing of the stage lights. “Maybe Our Love is God, <em>definitely</em> Meant to be Yours, Seventeen is centerstage so you can probably get away with it-”</p><p>“Azula,” Sokka began. “What are you say-”</p><p>“You’re on the wrong side,” Azula insisted. “Trust me I know this show inside and out and I know my brother. He wants you on the<em> other </em> side.”</p><p>“But Suki said-”</p><p>“But Suki just said <em> close, </em> right? <em> ” </em> Azula tilted her head to the side in a way that almost mirrored the poster of her older brother hanging on the outer doors of the stage. “Or maybe you misunderstood her directions. He enters from stage right, he stands on stage left most of the time. You’ll be able to watch him do his dorky thing in the wings and then whatever it is that you are embarrassingly excited about right in front of you. Plus that fastest exit is that way. And I don’t want you near me if all you plan on doing is fantasizing about my brother.”</p><p>“Oh…” Sokka mumbled, grabbing the bouquet of red daisies and baby’s breath wrapped in black tissue paper along with his jacket. “Well… thanks…<em> I guess.” </em></p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Azula turned back to her instrument, tuning her strings. “Seriously, <em> don’t.” </em></p><p>Another person onto the ever growing list of thanks was, surprisingly enough, <em>Azula.</em> But Sokka didn’t know that until the third song.</p><p>Well, he got the idea that Azula had the stage mapped out to perfection around the tail end of Candy Store when he saw Zuko in the wings. His eyes pulled from the stage and into the dark curtains as some poor girl, Sokka recognized her as Song and did a quick glance down at the playbill in his lap to learn the character’s name was Martha, was bullied by Suki. Or Suki’s Heather. As opposed to Mai and Ty Lee’s <em>other Heathers.</em></p><p>
  <em>This musical was wild.</em>
</p><p>Zuko stood with his back against the wall, adjusting and readjusting the small black microphone barely visible in his hairline as he mumbled something to one of the techies backstage in all black. The techie pulled him in closer and whispered something in his ear, leading him just a little further into the stage lights. Washing him in a haze of red as Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee strutted forward.</p><p>Sokka made a mental note to thank the costumers. Maybe that one he’d actually do. Run up to to the costume shop and knock on the door to the woman most of the art department knew as Aunt Wu and tell him his thanks. Then immediately apologize for whatever damage he will have inevitably done to it because <em>holy shit.</em></p><p>Maybe it was the red lights accenting certain features. Maybe it was just the fact that it was just <em> Zuko </em>wearing it that made his heart flutter. He had seen it before. It was the same outfit that adorned every fourth poster displaying the show's run at the bottom. Fuck, he had seen it in various pictures sent from Zuko when he was going in for fittings. But it somehow looked better in person.</p><p><em>Not somehow.</em> It was obvious. <em>Of course</em> it would look better in person.</p><p>In posters and pictures, Sokka couldn’t have even thought about noticing the way the sleeves stretched with the muscles of Zuko’s arms nor would he have noticed how it trailed behind his boyfriend like a cape when he walked. Picking up air with the slightest motion. Underneath the trench coat was a tight fitting black t-shirt repping the Dead Kennedys, and black skinny jeans with holes at the knees paired with scuffed up matte black platform doc martens.</p><p>Sokka almost laughed in the silence of the crowd that followed the applause at the end of Candy Store. He was certain he had seen Zuko in all of those clothes individually, sans the trenchcoat. Even if those items weren’t his originally, he was certain Zuko would <em> borrow </em> them after the show. In the back of his mind Sokka absently wondered how many inches the platforms added.</p><p>His question was answered as soon as <em>Fight For You</em> started.</p><p>Zuko was centerstage, leaning against the lockers with his legs sprawled. Flipping through pages of <span class="u">Lord Horror</span> as he spouted his lines back. Jin fiddled with her hands, admiring him from a safe distance downstage left. Chan and Ruon-Jian, playing two douchebag football bullies, threw the first fake punch.</p><p>And sure the choreography provided the world to slow down, but Sokka was certain his world would have done such a thing without the help of...he looked back down at the playbill amidst the chorus of students shocked at the fight.</p><p>Assistant choreographer Suki Young…<em> interesting. </em></p><p>Then why would Azula insist he was on the wrong side? If anyone, Suki would be the one to give the best advice. Then again she just said <em> close </em> so-</p><p>“Why when you see guys fight, does it look so horrible yet...<em> feel so right?” </em> Jin sang, stepping into the spotlight, swaying awkwardly back on her heels and smiling in the direction of Zuko’s frozen stance near decking Chan on the jaw. “I shouldn't watch this crap. That’s not who I am. But, with this kid... <em> Damn…” </em></p><p>Yeah, Sokka got it. Azula was right about that one. Which was odd considering the advice had come from his object of affection’s sister. But who the hell cares if it meant he got a full view of Zuko’s ass in too tight skinny jeans. Watching as the dark leather belt he had on dug into the skin that was exposed after a particularly deep lunge that resulted in his t-shirt untucking.</p><p>As the song ended, the stage darkening and the scene shifting as Chan and Ruon-Jian, sorry <em> Ram and Kurt, </em>stumbled across the stage in mock pain, a twinkling noise alongside vibrating underneath him took him out of the moment.</p><p>He winced, digging for his phone as a few members of the crowd shot him daggers. He could have sworn he had turned his phone off, and fully intended to at that moment until his screen was lit up with a text from <em> Zuko </em>❤️️</p><p>
  <em> From: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; didn’t see you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; you’re here right??? </em>
</p><p>Sokka’s eyes darted at the stage as a few crew members dashed around, locking pieces of the set in place. He had time to reassure his boyfriend.</p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of course i’m here babe!&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wouldn’t miss it! &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m in the front all the way to the right &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; house right or stage right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whichever is your left &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>The lights went up just in time for Sokka to see Zuko in the wings, scanning the crowd until their eyes met. The corners of Zuko's lips turned up and the blue light from his phone lit up his face as he stepped deeper backstage. Letting the Heathers and Veronica through with their croquet mallets in the process.</p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait a minute &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is theater sin number one &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; theater etiquette is different than theater sins </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; theater etiquette rule number one is don’t text in theaters </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; which shouldn’t be a big deal as long as you aren’t being distracting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What would you say is the top theater sin then? &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>The scene continued on without interruption, Sokka’s attention split between his screen and the stage. Maybe it was a pretty bad thing, and rude as hell for his friends. Sokka almost managed to get his phone back into his pocket before the screen lit up again. Barely noticeable on it’s darkest setting, but the vibration gave it away. He debated turning that off too before looking at the text.</p><p>
  <em> From: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; there’s a few i can think of </em>
</p><p>Sokka forced out a slow breath in hopes of calming down the stirring in his pants. He glanced back up to the stage as Suki cocked her hip to the side and slung the mallet over her shoulders. There was no way the scene was going to last much longer. They couldn’t… <em> but... </em></p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How long’s the show? &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; about two hours </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; little over </em>
</p><p>Sokka hoped his annoyed groan wasn’t too loud for the audience around him as he slunk down a little lower in his seat.</p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...baby&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;what? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;can’t wait that long? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re the one who started it.&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You probably can’t either &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>There was another moment of no response as the lights went low again. The only sign of anyone on stage being bright hazel eyes lit up from beneath with cold blue light before the lights went up again.</p><p>
  <em> From: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; intermission is after our love is god </em>
</p><p>
  <em> what if i can’t wait that long &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; you’re gonna have to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If u say so, bossy &lt;&lt; </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before he knew it, Zuko was back on stage, sipping absently on a Big Gulp as Jin and Suki spoke. Maybe Sokka was imagining the way Zuko’s eyes caught his. But he sure as hell noticed that after that moment of possible eye contact, that Zuko sunk a little lower. Draping himself over the prop cart and holding himself up on his elbows as stray hairs fell out of his ponytail, framing his face. He shot Jin a devilish smile as she stepped through the set door.</p><p>“Greetings and salutations,” Zuko rasped, standing up just enough so his weight was still mostly supported by the cart. Sokka couldn’t help but imagine how fantastic Zuko’s ass would look in that position had it not been for the fucking trench coat. “You wanna slushie with that?”</p><p>Sokka took his phone out a little faster than he meant to and hoped the light of his screen wasn’t too obvious from the stage.</p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you're not gonna see this until you get back on babe &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But fuck &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you’re hurting me &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you’re hurting your boyfriend &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>Sokka knew it was a bit of a dick move.</p><p>Texting was already a <em> bad stage etiquette move. </em> Texting someone in the middle of a line was one worse. But, in his defense, it wouldn't have been an issue if Zuko hadn't brought his phone on stage.</p><p>Sokka saw the moment that the text went through. The vibration was nowhere near loud enough to be picked up by the mic and Zuko was at least smart enough to have put his phone in an inner pocket. But, that didn't stop his eyes from opening just a little wider and for his speech to hesitate. Just long enough for it to seem planned, a stutter to add characterization as he threw a glance over his shoulder at Jin. </p><p>Then he walked off stage.</p><p>Jin kept going like it was planned. She turned her intention out towards the house, folding her arms over her chest and casting her gaze down. Zuko spoke from the wings, the same slow drawl as he kept up with JD.</p><p>Just as fast as he walked off, he walked back on. Slushie cup in hand, waving it through the air in a grand gesture as he monologued about how horrible his father is. Which, Sokka realized, was a very familiar habit.</p><p>Then his phone vibrated.</p><p>
  <em> From: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;just u wait </em>
</p><p><em> Oh, </em> Sokka thought as he, hopefully covertly, adjusted himself, <em> So we </em> <em> are </em> <em> doing this. </em></p><p><em> Freeze Your Brain </em> was a little more depressing than it was hot. Of course it was still Zuko strutting around the stage and belting his little heart out. But it seemed a little more distant. His characterization was good, but a well timed scoff from the pit, probably Azula, and Suki peeking in from the wings made it obvious that he wasn't doing what had been rehearsed. At least not exactly. </p><p>Zuko shot him a pointed look while singing “Forget who you are, Unburden your load…” Before turning back upstage towards Jin. </p><p>Or one better, he was distracted.</p><p>That was something Sokka could work with.</p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You sir &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are breaking your own rule &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>Sokka didn’t get another text until the lights switched from a warm white to vivid greens, blues, and pinks as the trumpets and drums picked up. The ensemblists pretending to take shots or practically dry humping on stage in the background as Chan stood centerstage and sung.</p><p>It was less than stellar anyway, so he took the chance at looking back down.</p><p>
  <em> From: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; it’s not my fault </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; you were looking at me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of course i was looking &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One its your solo &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And two you’re teasing me on purpose &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; that was barely teasing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; just wait </em>
</p><p>
  <em> U keep saying that &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; u chose a good spot </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; i’ll do my best to put on a show for you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lucky me&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Poor jin &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; its not a competition </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; we’ll call it particularization </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; it’s not like i’m actually going to be thinking about her </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; if that makes you feel better </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m interested &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You sure you’re not getting my hopes up baby?&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; positive </em>
</p><p>“Okay,” Jin stumbled to center stage, Suki stood to her left, arms crossed as Chan held onto her hips from behind. “So it’s salt, lime, and then shot?”</p><p>“No,” Ty Lee cooed, breaking a stage kiss with Ruon-Jian. “It’s salt then shot <em> then </em> lime.”</p><p>“You’re doing it wrong.” Mai chastised, more interested with her nails and rhythmic sidestepping than the interaction.</p><p>Jin mimicked taking the shot and shuddered up her spine, a lazy smile on her face. “Really? Cause I feel <em> great!” </em></p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s a closing party tonight right? &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; yeah suki’s hosting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; why? you inviting yourself? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> nah &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll just be there to be your plus one arm candy &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BUT I know they have a guest room with a lock &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; don’t wanna wait that long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; intermission remember? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How long is it?&lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fifteen minutes? &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; yep </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Need more time to take you apart sweetheart &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you don’t like to be rushed &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; i can be talked into it tho </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; rushing i mean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But i just love how you get when i take my time &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Practically begging for something &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anything &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’d take you on my fingers nice and slow &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Easing you open for me&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; Jin is supposed to ride me in less than thirty seconds </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; you can’t just drop something like that</em>
</p><p>Sokka's heart might as well have stopped.</p><p>
  <em>To: Zuko❤️️</em>
</p><p>
  <em>??? &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> wait &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> what? &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zuko now is not the time for stage etiquette &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ZUKO SOZIN I SWEAR TO GOD YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME MORE WARNING THAN JUST SAYING &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> OH YEAH JIN’S ABOUT TO RIDE ME&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>“The demon queen of high school has decreed it,” Jin began centerstage, wrapping her arms around herself. But she wasn’t the main focus of Sokka’s attention. Zuko planted himself upstage, but was practically in front of him. He held steady eye contact with Sokka in the darkness of the stage as he pulled his trench coat off, rolling his shoulders as he did so. Underneath was the outfit Sokka had admired before. The tight jeans had patches along the legs that he hadn’t noticed before and the sleeves of the Dead Kennedys shirt were rolled up to his shoulders. The barest amount of sweat speckled over his brow and upper lip, most likely due to the stage lights more than the exertion of his role. “She says Monday, 8 a.m., I will be deleted.”</p><p>Zuko flattened out the trench coat on the floor, kneeling down and then going on all fours before he laid down slowly. Arching his back before he made it to his stomach and rolled over. His legs bent at the knee, spread open with one knee pointing towards the rafters and the other pointing directly at Sokka. He broke eye contact just long enough to look down at something behind him.</p><p>Sokka barely felt his phone buzz before he flipped the screen back over.</p><p>From: <em> Zuko❤️️ </em></p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;here’s your warning </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; jin’s about to ride me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; but keep your eyes on me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; only me </em>
</p><p>Sokka didn’t need to be asked twice, but he made no motion to put his phone anywhere farther than his person. Between the legs or underneath the thigh in hopes of muting the buzz and shielding the light from the rest of the audience. But it wasn’t like they were entirely naïve of the act either. Not when Zuko arched his back up from the floor and pillowed his head until Jin walked into his space with an accusing point of her finger while cheating out as she sang: “See, I’ve decided I must <em> ride you </em> till I <em> break you.” </em></p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> fuck &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> baby &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> of course only you &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>Sokka knew there was no use in expecting an answer as Zuko propped himself up on his elbows, staring up at Jin as she ripped her jacket open. His eyes trailed down her body slow and his tongue peaked out between already bitten red lips. Sokka liked to think he had something to do with that. She commanded him to get on all fours in more of a shout than a melody and Zuko did so instantly. Eyes only for her as she took a step closer and grabbed him by the jaw. Tipping his head up as the pads of her fingers dimpled into his flesh, the motion causing him to get on his knees. Practically begging her with just his eyes.</p><p>Zuko's expression was full of want, <em>need.</em> His fingers flexed along his thighs until Jin pulled him even closer. She bent down to meet him, cradling his face in her hands as he grabbed her by the thighs. His hands smoothing their way up pale skin and beneath her skirt. His lips parting into a pant as he pressed his face against her stomach. Breaths growing deeper with his shoulders rising and falling as she kept singing. <em> “And you know, you know, you know-” </em></p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re so beautiful like this Z&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck i change my mind &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jin is lucky&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So fucking lucky &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Being able to see you on your knees looking up at her like she’s everything you could ever need &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have no reason to be jealous, i know that. Fuck i see you like that all the time but&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby you look so good&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So fucking good&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>“So the world’s unfair, keep it locked out there,” Jin begged, still holding onto Zuko’s face, her thumb rubbing into the line of his hair. Careful to avoid the scar as she threaded her fingers through it and pulled out the rubber band keeping everything in place. Zuko barely spared a quick finger comb before his hands were back on her hips as she pulled her jacket off fully. <em> “Let’s make this beautiful!” </em></p><p>Zuko’s hands slipped from her waist to under her blouse. The fabric inching up with the motion. The slightest of smiles barely graced his lips as he looked downstage at Sokka one more time. “That works for me.”</p><p>Sokka barely had the chance to process <em>that</em> before Jin hiked a leg over Zuko, straddling him and pulling him into a deep kiss with one swift motion. Zuko used one hand to skirt up her spine and the other to brace himself so he could sit on his ass without both of them tumbling backward. She rolled her hips into his. Tangling her fingers in the now loose hair that was always shockingly long after being seen tied up so long. </p><p>Zuko pulled his hand away from her back just long enough to lift his arms as Jin yanked the t-shirt up and over his head. Exposing his bare chest to the pink and blue lights that overtook the scene. As soon as the shirt was off fully and Jin tossed it to the side, she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked it back as he pulled her down from his hands on the back of her neck. His thumbs running the line of her jaw as the kiss deepened even more.</p><p>Sokka rubbed a hand over his face, mostly to muffle his own sounds as he sunk even lower in his seat. His pants felt overwhelmingly tight and the temperature of the theater went up a couple of degrees. Sokka wasn’t even sure what he wanted. If he wanted to be the one on the floor, hands exploring wherever they pleased. Teasing nipples underneath cotton or along hip bones <em>or cradling faces or pulling hair.</em> With Zuko on top of him, straddling him in those skin tight jeans with his strong thighs squeezing as hard as he could. Breathless kiss after breathless kiss. Being grinded down on, their clothed dicks rubbing against each other.</p><p>Or, the opposite. If it was Zuko in the same position, and Sokka would take Jin’s place.</p><p>A chill ran down his spine just thinking about it.</p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> God babe&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don't even know what i want rn &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I cant think of a fucking thing&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just need you as soon as you get off that fucking stage &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>Jin shoved Zuko onto his back and crawled a little further down his torso. His feet scrambling for some sort of purchase as she pinned his hands above his head in one solid grip. Of course Zuko crossed his wrists over themselves. He knew exactly what he was doing as he rolled his hips into her, finally finding some grip with the slip of the stage. Jin let go of his hands to kiss down his neck and chest. For a moment Zuko laid there. Hands flexing in fists and releasing. Taking deep gasps of air, arching his back up from the floor as Jin continued her path down to the melody of brass and guitars. He dropped his head to the side, eyeing Sokka again with shiny wet lips and blown out pupils. Zuko made a gesture, pointing two fingers in Sokka’s direction than at himself as he mouthed the words: <em> Only Me. </em></p><p>Sokka had to bite on his knuckles to keep his hands from drifting and the damning sound to crawl out of his throat.<em> Only you, baby. It will always only be you. </em></p><p>Only Zuko even when he was rolling his hips into Jin and throwing his head back in mock ecstasy. Belting a harmony with a smooth riff as he fell down onto his back. Holding his arms up in the rocker sign of the horns while Jin’s hands hung ten above her.</p><p>Only Zuko as the lights dimmed just enough so they could slump down from their positions. Jin crawled off of him and grabbed her own clothes, mouthing some ad libbed dialogue as the crowd went wild. Most of them standing and applauding with occasional hoots, hollers, and wolf whistles. Sokka, admittedly, stayed in his seat. Too afraid of the sounds that might have escaped had he tried to move.</p><p>Zuko got his shirt over his head and laid back down in the darkness, leaving Jin to sit up and continue forward with a dream sequence. The stage full of neon green and bright blue. If Sokka hadn’t had his attention trained on one<em> Jason Dean,</em> he wouldn’t have noticed the slight movements of him turning his head upstage and shooting out a quick response with practiced secrecy.</p><p>
  <em> From: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; ill read those later </em>
</p><p>Sokka couldn’t help the wide smile that broke through. Fuck, he was <em> that </em> guy. That asshole at a theater looking down at his phone so openly and unabashedly while everyone was trying to enjoy the show. Well, fuck them if they complain. Sokka <em>was</em> enjoying the show. Just in his own <em>very lucky way</em>.</p><p>He’d thank the lighting designers for the picture of Zuko’s lean arm muscles highlighted in bright blues and contoured with emerald greens.</p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now that i can think again, i’ll give you something worth reading&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want you so bad Zuko&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Need you underneath me. Want you to take me&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All of me &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck baby you look so fucking good up there &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you can’t just keep showing that off to everyone &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck can’t believe you’ve pulled that shit for three weeks&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How many people you think went home and jerked off thinking about you&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How many of them don’t know about me?&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How many of them can’t even fathom how you look face pressed down into a sofa? &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ass up in the air&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Drooling onto to cushions, eyes rolling into the back of your head &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s only me, Zuko &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only I get that &lt;&lt;</em>
</p><p>Sokka, admittedly, was having a difficult time paying attention. Yes, he <em> technically </em> saw Suki's character drop dead with a dramatic flourish. Yes, he <em> technically </em> saw them framing it. Yes he saw the pep rally and the casual kisses but he took in none of it. At least none when Zuko was right there, hair still mussed from Jin thoroughly having her way with it. His attention was split exclusively between Zuko and his phone.</p><p>Zuko’s pretty expressions and then his home screen.</p><p>Zuko filling the silence and the scene with casual motions, switching the weight between his feet, with his hands clasped behind his back, then back to the home screen.</p><p>Sokka would have to get a copy of the filmed production to give Suki an honest compliment on her performance. Something he was certain she could understand because it felt like everytime she glanced back at his direction, she'd break character in the slightest. Her smile switching from wicked to smug and amused.</p><p>Sokka pulled his hair from his wolf tail and combed a hand through it. Trying to quell his interests for the public's sake.</p><p>He didn’t exactly check back in until <em> Blue </em> began. Fuck, he wouldn’t have been able to if he tried. The only thing that took him out of his mindless daydreaming of spreading Zuko open was a text from that very man.</p><p>
  <em> From: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;fuck </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;sokka </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; want you so bad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; please </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please what baby?&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; im not gonna call you but fuck i wanna </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; wanna hear you say it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Give me like ten minutes to learn my own lines and I bet i can be dead letter perfect for you &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; charming </em>
</p><p>A picture was sent along a few seconds after the text, and Sokka opened it to full screen uncaring of those that were around him. It was innocent enough to get away with unless the people around him were looking closely. <em>Which they shouldn’t have anyway.</em> It was a picture from above taken of Zuko’s clothed erection, his hand palming at his cock firmly through the denim as he sat on what looked to be faux marble with linoleum checkered floors beneath.</p><p> <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em></p><p>
  <em> Where’d you run off to?&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;single bathroom right off the stage door </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; wanted privacy </em>
</p><p>Another picture. That one with Zuko’s fly undone exposing black Calvin Klines, his hand dipping underneath the band. His shirt rode up just enough to see the dark happy trail dipping into his boxers. Most of it was obscured by his hand. Sokka had to take a few seconds to steady his breathing, but almost laughed out loud when the following text came through.</p><p>
  <em> From: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;that and i still can’t be seen past backstage in my costume </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;would ruin the immersion to see jd walking down the halls </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;i feel like it'd make it better but whatever</em>
</p><p>
  <em> A man dedicated to his craft&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;a man who already got yelled at by his stage manager </em>
</p><p>Sokka chanced a glance up at the stage. The whole Blue scene was taking eerily long anyway.</p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You touching yourself right now baby?&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; couldn’t handle it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t be shy &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Share how it’s going &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I may have an active imagination, but c’mon &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; fuck </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;okay </em>
</p><p>Sokka’s screen lit up with another picture of Zuko, his cock still straining against his boxers. The outline of his fist around his dick made it’s impression through the black cotton. Zuko’s legs were splayed out a little wider on the counter. The picture immediately following was the head of his cock peeking out from the Calvin Kline band as Zuko thumbed over the hole. The pads of his fingers already sticky with precum.</p><p>
  <em> From: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;wish it was you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;wish it was your big hands around my cock </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; wanna feel you all over me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; mark me up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck baby you know i will&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Want that too &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Want all of you. Want you in my mouth  &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wanna take you so deep that i see stars&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;fuck sokka </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; promise? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you want it &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;of course i want it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;wait </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;did blue just end? </em>
</p><p>Sokka looked up just in time to see the ending pose land on the button of the song. The clapping wasn’t near as all consuming as Dead Girl Walking had been, and rightfully so. Sokka took a quick glance back down at the playbill in his lap, folded open to the scene order and read it before the lights dropped back down as Jin took center stage once more.</p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From the looks of it, i’d say you got about three minutes &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;shit </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I guess you cant get too excited &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or maybe you can&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Think you can finish yourself off for me in three minutes? &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Think you can come to me all ready by the time act one ends &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Think you can do that for me baby?&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;fuck </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;sokka </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How many orgasms you think we can ring out of you? &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;wait pause </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;i cant be hard on stage </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; gotta calm down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pausing &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;You're a menace </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please you're the one parading yourself for everybody&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; sokka </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right right&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pausing till intermission &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I mean it tho Z. You're like a natural up there &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love watching u &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;love watching you too </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; i miss it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; you gotta tell me when your next thing is okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Okie dokie &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love u &lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; i love you too </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; see u in fifteen </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; in this bathroom </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 👀&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The only person at Westerberg who could actually control Kurt and Ram was Heather Chandler,” Jin said, standing off to stage right, twiddling her thumbs. “And now <em>she's dead.”</em></p><p>Suki stepped out from the wings, tightening her red floral sleep robe around herself. “Well, you should’ve thought of <em> that </em> before you killed me,” She mocked a hacking cough into her hand. “God, I’m gonna be coughing up drain cleaner for <em> eternity!” </em></p><p>Jin and Suki crossed all the way to stage left to meet up with Mai and Ty Lee, who were pulling things out of Heather Chandler’s locker. The scene went on with sparing darts of eyes to the black curtain separating the stage from the real world from Mai, Suki, and Jin. Sokka was certain Ty Lee must have been too, but her focus was turned towards the ever changing gradient backdrop with Westerberg in large collegiate block letters in black. Taking up the top quarter of the projection.</p><p>The lights of the backdrop shifted to a stark red as the stage floor filled with blue light. Mai pulled on the apparently iconic red scrunchie as the score repeated the musical's main theme.</p><p>Sokka looked back to the wings.</p><p>“But that’s Heather’s scrunchie.” Ty Lee whined, taking a step into Mai’s space as the other, clad in more green than he had ever seen her wear, tied her long black hair back. Pulling out longer pieces to either frame her face or fill time.</p><p>“Shut up, Heather.” She said in the familiar monotone, only adding an edge of sting knowing full well if she put her chest in it her girlfriend would start to cry.</p><p>“Sorry, Heather.” Ty Lee stood down, clasping her hands over her front and rocking back onto her heels.</p><p>There was a little rustling behind the black curtain before Zuko stepped out. Calm and collected as ever aside from the blush that reached down his throat. Jin shot him a little wave. Barely flicking her wrist up from her side. Zuko nodded in response and ran a hand through his still loose hair. His breathing was a little heavier than it should have been. The sheen of sweat finally found meaning on his pale skin.</p><p>“Kurt and Ram have been telling the whole school about your little,” Mai said, finalizing her ponytail and tossing it over her shoulder with a flourish Mai would not have pulled any other time. <em> “Threeway last night.” </em></p><p><em> “Threeway?” </em> Zuko parroted, his voice rasping out lower than usual. Something noticed more by Suki than the others as she glanced his way, eyebrows shooting up into her hairline.</p><p>“What? No,” Jin held her hand up in defense as she walked towards Zuko. “There… there was no threeway. <em> Nothing happened.” </em></p><p>Another song began, but Sokka’s focus was pulled by Jin and Zuko right in front of him. Jin pulled him in tight by the lapel of his trench coat and whispered something in his ear that made Zuko look directly at Sokka. His eyes widened before he turned his head downstage. His shoulders shook with what looked like some mix of embarrassment and laughter but was masked by the sound of Chan and Ruon-Jian pouncing around the stage with the student body of Westerberg. Jin looked down at Sokka, muffling her smile with pursed lips before she looked upstage too. Her laughter could be seen as crying as Zuko pulled her into a hug. The height of his shoes aiding in the near impossible feat of him resting his chin on the top of her head. Her arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him in tight.</p><p>The song morphed into another tableau from the beginning as Zuko broke the embrace with Jin. Surging forward with a punch towards Chan before being kneed and pushed to the floor. Jin ran over to him as he rolled around in mock pain. Putting more sway into his hips and arch into his back than he had any right to. As the rest of the student body faded away, the next song began.</p><p>And just like that, Zuko was back in the scene fully. He cupped Jin’s face and sang to her sweetly. Reassuring her with peppered kisses into her hairline that they were all that was right in a broken world.</p><p>Sokka watched, entranced as Zuko produced fake tears as he lamented a life that wasn’t truly his. But damn did he make it seem like it was. He somehow managed to make a god complex as romantic and sexy as it was dangerous. Maybe he was a little <em>too</em> good at that.</p><p>Sokka looked back behind him to see two girls whispering to each other no more than four rows away from him. Pointing and giggling, fanning themselves in a mock swoon.</p><p>Listen, Sokka got it. <em>He did.</em> He felt the same giddy feeling anytime he saw Zuko too. And, it wasn’t like Sokka was entirely jealous. It was just that he loved his boyfriend and it felt weird with people seeing him like that.</p><p>Jin and Zuko’s harmonized <em>“Our Love is God,”</em> echoed into the rafters. Only their silhouettes on a stark red background could be seen. One arm was wrapped around Jin’s throat in something less like a hug and more like a chokehold. The other held a fake gun, hanging limply to the side as Jin grabbed at the arm around her throat before the lights went down to thunderous applause.</p><p>Not… <em>not</em> <em>jealousy. </em>But something very close to it.</p><p>As soon as the intermission announcement began, Sokka bolted out of his seat. Shucking off his jacket and leaving it in his spot beside the flowers before rushing off to Zuko.</p><p>Single bathroom, right off the stage.</p><p>He found it easily, giving a few cursory knocks before pulling the door open and slamming it behind him. The first thing he noticed was the overwhelming lilac scent that matched the color of the detailing. Pale purple streaks lined themselves around a mirror. Taking up nearly the whole wall before shooting out into a faux marble counter with one white sink. Cabinets beneath creaked open when Sokka’d accidentally bump into them. The toilet was tucked into the far left corner, beside a small side cupboard. </p><p>Sokka looked himself up and down in the mirror before he emptied the pockets of his light washed jeans. Wallet, keys, phone.</p><p>
  <em> Wait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: Zuko❤️️ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At the rendezvous point eagle one. Do you copy&lt;&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; you’re an idiot </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; yeah i copy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;omw </em>
</p><p><em>Then</em> Sokka put his phone down, pushing it along with the others out of accidental <em> knock-them-to-the-floor </em> range.</p><p>The door opened, to a crocodile tear stained Zuko with a smug smile on kiss red lips. Sokka only took his reflection in for a moment before pouncing.</p><p>He crowded Zuko against the door, leaving the, momentarily taller of the two, to scramble for purchase. His eyes fluttering closed as the kiss deepened at breakneck speeds. Sokka licked a stripe across the seam of Zuko’s lips and he was let in with an eager moan as Zuko reached up to cup the back of Sokka’s neck.</p><p>Sokka braced one hand on the door, while the other snaked between their bodies and slid to Zuko’s back. Taking it’s time going down until he reached his ass, giving it a firm squeeze and pulling him closer all in one motion.</p><p>“You, sir,” Sokka groaned into the kiss as he hiked up Zuko’s leg up onto his hip. Grinding into him, both of their dicks straining at the respective too tight denim. Zuko hooked that leg around Sokka’s waist, but kept the other firmly on the ground as his arms reached around circling Sokka’s head. Encasing him in everything that was <em>Zuko.</em> “Make a sexy psychopath.”</p><p>“And you’re an attentive<em> -ah-fuck,” </em>Zuko gasped, throwing his head back against the door, his hair falling over his shoulder and his eyes squeezed tight at the continuous rough thrusts. “Attentive… audience member. Felt you looking at me the whole time.”</p><p>“Only you, sweetheart,” Sokka moved his intention to Zuko’s neck, biting and nipping along his pulse point. <em>“Only you.”</em></p><p><em> “Only me.” </em> Zuko breathed, finally opening his eyes again. His tongue swept over his lips, gradually growing more red with the attention. They glistened in the light of the harsh fluorescent beams above them.</p><p>“Is that a good thing?” All of Sokka’s weight pushed into Zuko. He could feel every breath Zuko took against his chests. Heaving and wanting breaths taken in tandem as he used his freehand to grip Zuko’s hair and pull his head forward to meet another bruising kiss. “Me being <em> attentive?” </em></p><p><em>“Yes,” </em>Zuko moaned into his mouth. “Yes,<em> fuck it’s good. It’s a good thing.</em> <em>It’s so good.”</em></p><p>“Wanna tell me what you like about it?” Sokka asked, pulling away just enough to break the kiss. Not enough for their breaths not to mingle as they pressed their foreheads together. He gripped a little tighter on Zuko’s thigh. Swooping his hand underneath to get it just a little higher. “Tell me why it’s <em> gotta </em> be me.”</p><p>“I like you.” Zuko panted, his eyebrow raised like he was teasing. “I like you <em> a lot.” </em></p><p>Sokka knocked that smug look off of Zuko’s face with another roll of his hips. “Is that it?”</p><p>“I like how I feel when you look at me.” Zuko continued and pulled him into another kiss. His thumbs swiping over the shell of Sokka’s ear as they finally settled into a steady pace of rolling thrusts against each other.</p><p>“You like being looked at?” Sokka barely got the phrase out before Zuko whimpered. Nodding and moving his kisses to the corner of Sokka’s mouth and then his jaw. Sucking hickeys into the skin once he reached the spot right below his jaw, before his throat. “Like it when <em> everyone </em> looks at you, right? <em>Fuck...</em>Mouths practically watering. You’re just a little attention whore aren’t you?”</p><p>Sokka managed to catch Zuko’s reaction in slow motion, then all at once. Zuko’s kisses along his throat stilled, his face still buried in the crook of his neck. His breath stuttered out into a moan and he rolled his hips against Sokka’s a little harder.</p><p>“Zu-”</p><p>“Yes.” Zuko interrupted, breathlessly as he went back to Sokka’s lips. “Yeah. Yeah I-<em> fuck… Sokka.” </em></p><p>“You are?” Sokka dropped Zuko’s thigh and his foot dropped down to the floor. The platform of his boots making a jarring thump sound against the tile before he crowded into him again. Sokka reached up to Zuko’s shoulders and began to peel the trench coat from his arms. Zuko got the picture soon after and shucked the faux leather off the rest of the way until it dropped to the ground. “You’re my little attention whore. You like being looked at? Like being admired? <em>Praised?”</em></p><p>A choked out sob escaped Zuko’s throat. “Yes, Sokka. <em> Fuck yes.” </em></p><p><em> “Fuck, </em> you were so good out there, babe,” Sokka slowed down, choosing instead to dip his hands underneath the vintage soft band t-shirt that clung to skin tacky with sweat before pressing back in for more kisses. Zuko bucked his hips against Sokka with another whine.</p><p>He spoke between each warm kiss. Peppering down his jaw, to his throat, and then to the collarbone exposed above the overstretched collar of the shirt. <em> “So fucking good. Love watching you.” </em> </p><p>Zuko didn’t answer. Made no move that made it even seem like he <em>thought</em> of answering. His hands knotting themselves in Sokka’s loose hair. Flexing and relaxing his fingers in his scalp. Zuko’s breath stayed high and ragged, mewling whines escaping on every other breath. Sokka broke his streak to look Zuko in the eye, only to find his attention spent elsewhere.</p><p>Sokka looked over his shoulder, following the line of Zuko’s sight only to see the two of them in the mirror. Zuko’s face was obviously flushed even with the makeup gracing his skin. His hair was askew, no ounce of hairspray that once inevitably kept it in its place visible. The mic tape and microphone having dropped down around his shoulders with the force of the trench coat falling down. His lips were bitten to swell and wet. Bruises had begun to bloom on his throat and his pupils were blown with ecstasy. Leaving a gold hazel ring surrounding two black holes.</p><p>“Baby?” Sokka said, voice low as he tilted Zuko’s chin just enough so that their eyes would meet. <em> “Really?” </em></p><p>Zuko didn’t answer. Instead he licked his lips, eyes darting back and forth from the mirror to Sokka.</p><p><em>“Holy shit, Z.” </em> Sokka surged forward again, going straight for the neck, hiking up Zuko’s shirt with his still wandering hand beneath the fabric. His dull nails clawing up Zuko’s spine, leaving the beginnings of red trails in their wake.</p><p><em> “Sokka-” </em> Zuko groaned, his eyes beginning to flutter closed before Sokka pulled his mouth away from Zuko’s pale throat again.</p><p>“Keep your eyes to yourself, baby.” He pulled him in for one more chaste kiss. Zuko’s eyes remained glued to his own reflection. Sokka dropped to his knees and kissed Zuko's exposed hip bone. Biting and licking until he saw Zuko’s eyes begin to flutter closed again at the sensation. His hands still firmly tangled in Sokka’s hair.</p><p>“You wanna see how good you look?” Another kiss in the dip of the V at Zuko’s pelvis. “See what people have watched for the last fucking month?” And another, right below his navel before sitting up on his knees a little higher to work on pulling off Zuko’s belt.</p><p>“It’s not real.” Zuko spoke up and Sokka’s hands stilled on the cool leather and metal.</p><p>He looked up at Zuko to see him still admiring himself, with a different sort of interest. “What was that, babe?”</p><p>“I- uh…” Zuko stuttered, before shaking his head and dropping his head down. His eyes closed tight. “It’s just none of what’s up there is real.”</p><p>“Okay?” Sokka slowed his movements, bracing a hand of Zuko’s hip as he took the belt off fully before sitting back on his heels. “But <em> this </em> is real.”</p><p>Zuko nodded again, his bangs falling into his face. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing them back haphazardly as he finally opened his eyes. His gaze trained down at Sokka. “Yeah.”</p><p>“So <em> watch yourself,” </em> Sokka reached up and undid Zuko’s fly agonizingly slow. Watching Zuko as he did so, making sure it was something he wanted. Zuko dropped his head back to the door admiring himself with a heated and heavy stare. “You still want that?”</p><p>A nod and a choked out <em> Mmhm </em>was all Sokka needed to continue. </p><p>Sokka reached up, pulling the tight jeans and the Calvin Kleines down the swell of Zuko’s ass in one swift motion. Revealing his erection, already red and leaking precum, to the chill of the bathroom air. “You didn’t come earlier, did you baby?”</p><p>“No time,” Zuko groaned, his eyes once again trained on his own reflection and hand finding a comfortable spot on the back of Sokka’s head. Tangling his fingers in the hair there. <em>“And I wanted you.”</em></p><p>“You <em> have </em> me.” Sokka reminded him. Pressing a kiss to the tip of Zuko’s dick as he reached to grip the base.</p><p><em> “Sokka…” </em>Zuko whimpered before Sokka got the chance to shush him. One hand reaching up and grabbing the back of Zuko’s thigh. Admittedly for more control. Zuko got the picture and relaxed into the gentle tug away from the door. His legs on either side of Sokka’s body. </p><p>“Do you wanna come?” Sokka asked, giving a few experimental pumps.</p><p><em> “Yeah.” </em>Zuko bucked his hips forward and Sokka couldn’t help the low chuckle that escaped.</p><p>He moved in closer, letting Zuko’s cock rub against his lips. He blew cold air onto the head out of O shaped lips and he could feel Zuko’s shiver from the grip Sokka still had on him. “I’ll take care of you, sweetheart”</p><p>“I know, Sokka. I know,” Zuko’s voice broke off into a whimper and a deep breath out through his nose as Sokka opened up to him. His eyes fluttered closed, hollowing out his cheeks as he took him deeper. Abandoning the grip he still had on his cock to bring that hand to his thigh to mirror the other one. He grazed his hands up to Zuko’s ass and squeezed as he finished his descent. Nose burying in the dark curls by the base of his shaft.</p><p>Sokka looked up at Zuko through his eyelashes. He had slumped a little further into the door, one hand plastered over his mouth and the other pulling Sokka’s head back just enough to get the smallest amount of friction that he so craved. Sokka let his eyes flutter closed as he took in another deep breath, letting himself adjust around Zuko as the other continued to squirm above him.</p><p>He slid back slowly, relishing in the way Zuko’s legs shook under his hands and the heat in his mouth. At the barely registerable mumbles from behind Zuko’s hand.</p><p>Sokka pulled off with a <em>pop</em> and what could only be considered a sob crawled out behind Zuko’s self made gag. Sokka went back to pumping him, lazily at first in a loose grip. “Z?”</p><p>“Yeah?” The noise Zuko made didn’t even classify as anything other than whimper. Sokka squeezed a little tighter in experiment and watched as Zuko took heaving breaths, his chest expanding and his back arching off the door. </p><p>“C’mon baby,” Sokka urged, his speed picking up. “Talk to me.”</p><p><em> “Ah,” </em> Zuko dropped his head back. Squirmed in Sokka’s grip. Urged Sokka’s head so far forward that the head of his cock brushed along Sokka’s lips again. <em> “Please.” </em></p><p>“You like what you see?” Sokka urged, and when Zuko’s chin dropped, Sokka shook his head. Tutting his tongue before licking a stripe from the base of Zuko’s dick up to the head. Opening up to lazy kisses and letting his tongue wash over the tip. <em> “Not me.” </em></p><p>“Oh,” Zuko looked back up at himself through his thick haze of arousal and the curtain of hair that had fallen over his eyes. <em> “Yeah… fuck-ah fuck-mmhm," </em>He nodded, running his hand through his hair again, and down his face to settle on his throat.  "Yes.<em> Yeah I do.” </em></p><p>“I love how you look,” Sokka continued, his speed picking up as he pressed another kiss to the head of Zuko's cock. “Do me a favor, babe?”</p><p>
  <em>“Anything.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Talk to me,"</em> Sokka repeated, following the movement of Zuko's rolling hips to match the pulls with the pushes. "Tell me how you <em>look,</em> how you <em>feel.</em> As much detail you can muster. C’mon, <em>share with the class.”</em></p><p><em>“I-ah- I...fuck, So-.”</em> Sokka hummed in acknowledgment, looking back up as Zuko dropped his hand from his throat and rubbed at his nipples peeking through the cotton of the shirt. <em>“I look wrecked, S.”  </em>Just that phrase would have done it for Sokka. His too tights jeans teetering the line between unbearable and a pleasant reminder. </p><p>“You aren't wrong.” Sokka said before committing the image to memory of Zuko mid gasp, eyes trained on himself, hand going down and up so he could have true contact with the pad of his thumb to his nipple. He took him in faster that time, the sensation of Zuko in his throat already familiar. He squeezed his eyes tight as he began to pump, Zuko's hand at the curve of the back of his skull aiding him in his pace. Knowing full well Zuko wouldn't say what he wanted out-</p><p>“You'd love this.” Zuko choked out and Sokka hummed a laugh around him. He knew he would love it. Knew he loved having Zuko on his tongue. Knew that he liked being the one who could unravel Zuko to such extremes. Knew how Zuko's shivers under his hand made tingles rush down Sokka's spine. Knew that the broken off moans and cut off sentences made his heart rate pick up. <em>Loved</em> the way Zuko sounded when Sokka's name was spilled out in the middle of a ragged and absolutely wrecked breath. Sometimes mumbled into a hand. Or into a forearm covering his mouth.</p><p>Knew that Zuko was nowhere near a talker.<em> Not like Sokka.</em> Zuko's pleasure was usually shown in needy moans and shaking legs and silent begging that went straight to Sokka's cock.</p><p>
  <em>But this?</em>
</p><p>“Fuck, S, you feel<em> so good,"</em> Zuko rasped, his voice dipping into a register Sokka almost never heard. The pace of his rolling hips picking up. "You take me so well. I<em> -ah...shit, I -I look like I’m in a fucking porno. </em>A part of me kind of wants to get caught like this. Want someone to see me all- " Zuko's speech broke off into a moan, his head hitting against the door again with a thud. Sokka groaned around him, the words flowing over him. Or ramming into him like a fucking truck. Sokka didn't know. He didn't know Zuko could talk like that.</p><p>He almost wanted to pull off. Look up at him and keep the pace with his hands. He wanted to say something teasing. Something like <em>"Wow, baby. I didn't know you had it in you."</em></p><p>Instead, all he could do was look up and hope the message of <em>'I am pleasantly surprised, baby' </em>was conveyable through his eyes. It wasn't. But it wasn't like Zuko was looking too hard for meaning. Zuko's quick glance down was enough for Sokka to take his hand back from Zuko's ass and start palming himself. His gaze was all furrowed and needy and confident and <em>fuck. It was hot. So fucking hot </em>in ways Sokka didn't think were possible.</p><p>"Want someone to see how I should really look," Zuko continued, but his thrusts were going frantic, hitting the back of Sokka's throat. He pulled back a little to accommodate as Zuko's voice rose again. Crackling with want and breaking into those pretty whines Sokka had grown accustomed too. "Not that bullshit on stage. Not with Jin. With you. <em>Only you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Only me.</em>
</p><p>Sokka couldn't help the way his eyes fluttered closed as he melted into Zuko's hand on the back of his scalp. Feeling the heat emitting from his body. Sokka let his mind wander just for a moment. The only thought filling his mind aside from the heat and the want and the neediness that filled every other instant of his existence was: <em>Wow. I am so fucking in love with this guy.</em></p><p>Butterflies was not the first feeling Sokka imagined he'd have while deepthroating his best friend and boyfriend. And yet, "Fuck, Sokka. I'm so close<em>- I-ah- shit-</em> I'm so fucking close. Please don't' stop. Fuck, <em>pleasepleasepleaseplease..."</em></p><p>
  <em>Yep, those were butterflies.</em>
</p><p>Sokka slowed his pace as Zuko spasmed beneath him, shooting hot sticky ropes down his throat and onto his tongue. Zuko could only keep it up for so long before Sokka felt the shaking in Zuko's legs. He pulled away just in time to watch Zuko slide down the door, landing on the floor with a thump.</p><p>They took each other in for a moment while they caught their respective breaths.</p><p>Zuko's legs were still parted around him. Accommodating the space Sokka took up. His hair had essentially said fuck it and did it's own thing. Some still clung to the door with the static created during his slide down, others fell over his eyes, even more stood off to the side. His mic still hung around his neck, the failing piece of mic tape having stuck itself along Zuko's exposed shoulder. Exposed because the sleeve of his left arm had inexplicably escaped it's meticulous tough guy tuck. His lips were red and swollen, love bites littered down his throat and along his collarbone. His mouth hung open in a sort of pant, like he hadn't quite come too yet. He looked fucking debauched.</p><p>Yet, so <em>so fucking beautiful.</em></p><p>It hit Sokka a moment longer than it usually did. He made an almost embarrassing scramble/reach for the tiny trash receptacle by the sink and spit into it. He heard Zuko let out a breathy chuckle from behind him. </p><p>"Well..." Sokka said, once he was back to his spot comfortably between Zuko's legs, sitting back on his heels. <em>"Fuck."</em></p><p><em>"Fuck."</em> Zuko parroted, like he was just as surprised.</p><p>"I did <em>not</em> know you had that in you," He laughed, throwing a gentle punch to Zuko's shoulder. Who only trailed the motion with his eyes like he hadn't quite come back down to earth yet. "Good on you, <em>sport."</em></p><p>"Don't call me sport, my dick was just in your mouth," Zuko whispered, his eyes finally going into true focus again as his stare lasered in on something specific on Sokka. <em>"Sorry."</em></p><p>"What?" Sokka said, with the intension of teasing. But before the full phrase was out, Zuko was already reaching his hand towards him. <em>"Something on my face?"</em> The pad of Zuko's thumb ran gently over Sokka's bottom lip. The slide of the wetness sending chills up his spine and a lightness to his head. His thumb did a second, third, and forth pass before Zuko pulled it back. Finally beginning the process of pulling his briefs and his pants back up with no more effort then lifting his ass off the ground just enough to get the fabric under and up.</p><p>Zuko wiped his hand on his pants without much thought before the moment of regret kicked in. It was along the pocket, Sokka noted, Aunt Wu wouldn't be too pissed. And it could always be passed off as something else. Zuko looked back up with him, the edges of embarrassment at his simple mistake still clinging to his tone. "I don't think that's your shade."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I..." Another chuckle escaped, one that shook Zuko's shoulders. He loved seeing Zuko like that. All pliant, relaxed, almost sleepy after a hard hitting orgasm. "I kinda rubbed off on you."</p><p>Sokka shot him a wink and a smug smirk. Zuko's eyes were already in their rolling motion before Sokka could speak. "I mean, <em>yeah."</em></p><p>"Not what I meant." Zuko breathed, making a vague gesture with his hand towards the mirror behind them.</p><p>Sokka followed the line of the vague point to <em>"Oh."</em></p><p>
  <em>Stage makeup. How the fuck had he forgotten about the stage makeup.</em>
</p><p>There was splotches of light peachy makeup over his tan skin starting from his lips and the surrounding area, up his nose, and spreading out to his cheeks. "You should set your makeup better." Sokka teased, turning back towards Zuko.</p><p>"I did," Zuko defended, attempting to run a hand through his hair only to immediately get caught in a tangle. "I've been sweating."</p><p>There was a moment of silence, something bubbling unbearably hot right beneath the surface. Then, they both broke out laughing. Laughter that brought Zuko's hand to his mouth and arm to cradle his ribs as if he was trying to hold something in. His eyes, almost closed but twinkling with amusement. But Sokka didn't shy away from the guffawing heaves and giggles escaping and exploding out. That went on for a moment. A few moments. A few glorious moments of Sokka hearing the kind of laughter he loved being the reasoning behind. He just adored Zuko in so many ways. Loved being a part of the positives. The ecstacy. The happiness.</p><p>
  <em>Only I can do this for you.</em>
</p><p>He couldn't quite place who initiated the kiss. Half of Sokka felt like it was himself. His kneeling position having shifted into one knee on the ground and the other up against his chest. His hands cradling Zuko's face and tilting upward with the slight height he had given himself from the vantage point. The other half blamed it on Zuko, who had his fists balled in Sokka's nice shirt. The floral pattern underneath Zuko's grip warping and wrinkling.</p><p>But they were kissing. And kept kissing. Three. Four. Five kisses that were almost growing hot and needy already. Starting with lips still in tight smiles and ending with a needy moan that Sokka couldn't quite tell who made.</p><p>"How much time do we have left?" Sokka asked, using one free hand to swipe some of the hair that had to fall into Zuko's face.</p><p>Zuko sighed, breaking their contact fully to dig into the trench coat and pull out his phone. "Eight minutes," His face screwed into an expression that Sokka couldn't help but laugh at. "That's...<em>embarrassing."</em></p><p>Sokka laughed again, stealing another kiss from Zuko. Who accepted it eagerly and dropped his phone back down into the crumpled fabric. "Give yourself a break," Sokka said into the kiss. "You've kinda been on the edge for thirty minutes. I say you did good."</p><p>"Fuck," Zuko pulled away with worrying speed. Sokka almost asked what was wrong before Zuko continued you. "I can blow you." He said, desperation dripping out of his tone.</p><p>"Oh, okay. <em>Eager," </em>Sokka chuckled. "With what time?"</p><p><em>"Dude." </em>Zuko's shoulder's dropped as he shot him a<em> look.</em></p><p><em>"I resent that," </em>Sokka pointed an accusing finger to Zuko's chest. "I resent that, Zuko. I do."</p><p>Zuko may have had a point. If his hard-on hadn't gone down in the fit of laughter Sokka knew he would have lasted three pumps. Four <em>max.</em> Maybe some more surprisingly earnest dirty talk spilling off of lips Sokka had not deemed able to pull such a thing. But, Zuko didn't need to <em>know</em> that. </p><p>He had a rep to protect.</p><p><em>Later, </em>Sokka told himself. <em>Later.</em></p><p>“Let me…” Zuko spoke up, finally pushing himself up to his knees, and then too a full stand. He reached down and grabbed Sokka by the forearm and pulled him up with practiced strength. Sokka was only mildly intimidated and still a little turned on by the added height of the platforms. It was only maybe a half inch on him, but it was the principle of the thing. “Let me get some stuff.”</p><p>"Stuff?" Sokka barely got out before he was pushed aside with gentle hands and the whispered promise of <em>I'll be right back, </em>before Sokka was alone in the bathroom again.</p><p>He made a beeline for the sink and the decorative paper towel holder. He switched the hot water on and ripped the paper towel off. Doing so until he got a sufficient, and more importantly evenly tore, amount and folded it up into quarters. Sokka began wiping along his lips, reeling just a little at the tingle that was still there, before the knock signaled Zuko's return.</p><p>Or, some poor crowd member.</p><p>"What's the password?" Sokka called out, wiping away at the excess makeup that had decided to cling to Sokka's skin. <em>Holy shit how'd this come off of Zuko so easy this is like paint.</em></p><p><em>"Sokka?"</em> Sokka's hands froze at the apex of his forehead at the way Zuko said his name. He could practically imagine the way Zuko had pulled close enough to the door, maybe pressed his forehead against it. Damn near whining out his name.</p><p>Sokka made a beeline for the door, only hesitating long enough to kick the trench out of the way. He catalogued that as another apology to Aunt Wu. He yanked the door open to see Zuko with arm fulls of random items. In the moment, Sokka noticed a bag of ricola, a black microphone pack, a clear plastic bag with makeup supplies, a rattail comb, a roll of textured tape, and a water bottle in his arms. A styrofoam cup with radical blues and purple design along the sides, steaming with a tea tag hanging off the side was held in a careful grasp. And by careful Sokka meant inexplicably from the top like a human claw machine with heat resistance to the steam and condensation lining itself along Zuko's palm. "Stuff checks out." Sokka said, stepping aside just enough for Zuko to make it in before closing the door and locking it.</p><p>
  <em>Wait what the hell did they not lock it last time?</em>
</p><p>That thought had no right to send electricity down his spine.</p><p>"Uhm," Zuko mumbled as he laid out the supplies in his arms along the sink. Saving the piping tea for last and setting it down in front of Sokka as he walked back into his space. "Ricola, tea, water. Those are for you."</p><p>"Wow," Sokka reached for the water bottle and the lozenges first, impressed and a little giddy at the items. He popped one of the cough drops into his mouth and welcomed the honey lemon flavor. He fought the urge to chew down on it with all his might as he took a swig from the water. Watching as Zuko opened up the makeup bag (his if the masking tape along the bottom reading ZS in scratchy script meant anything) and pulled out a compact, a fluffy looking brush with a thick base, and a tiny maroon box that had tiki designs along one angle. "You planned this out."</p><p>Zuko's hands froze for a moment over the compact and the brush. His lips forming a thin line and his eyebrow shooting up. <em>"Babe?"</em> Sokka challenged, taking a step closer into his space.</p><p>"These were just backstage," Zuko defended, waving in the general direction of the spoils he had gathered before he flipped the compact open with a satisfying snap. He dipped into it with the big brush and began to dust the light powder over his face. Covering and blending the red of his lips and cheeks, but not making a motion for the bruises along his neck. <em>Good.</em> "And... uh, Jin sort of knew."</p><p><em>"Oh,"</em> Sokka cooed, looking over the items before digging into Zuko's bag and pulling out an orange packet labeled makeup wipes. He managed to get half the stain off himself before the words finally landed. "Is that what you two were laughing about?" He asked, wiping away at his forehead and analyzing the color that came off of the towelette.</p><p>"Shit," Zuko said, but there was no malice behind it as he closed the compact and stared a moment longer at the smaller maroon square, that Sokka finally took the time to read as bronzer, before he put all of them back. "You caught that?"</p><p>"Hard not too, babe," Sokka teased as he stepped around Zuko to toss the wipe into the near empty garbage can. Hopefully covering any evidence. "You were right in front of me."</p><p>“She was nice," Zuko watched Sokka's movements through the mirror. Making another general attempt at taming his hair before giving up immediately for the re-attachment of his mic pack to the wire. "Technically these are for me.”</p><p>“Oh," Sokka couldn't fight the shit eating grin that broke through. Wouldn't fight it if he could. <em>"She thought-”</em></p><p>“An embarrassing amount of the cast <em> thought.</em>” Zuko mumbled, his eyes trailing Sokka's reflection as he stepped behind him. He placed careful hands on Zuko's hips and admired the deft fingers twist the wire into place. Zuko barely needed to reach behind him before Sokka took it in hand. Tucking it into Zuko's back pocket. </p><p>"Oh, so they knew what you were doing?" Sokka teased before he pushed Zuko's hair out of the way just enough to bury his face back along the curve of Zuko's throat.</p><p>"They had an idea," Zuko tilted his neck just far enough away so Sokka's lips couldn't reach the dip where neck connects to shoulder. <em>"Five minutes."</em></p><p><em>"I know," </em>Sokka agreed easily before he stepped away, letting one hand remain on the small of Zuko's back as he reached for the tea. He took a tentative sip and regretted it almost immediately, fighting ever nerve in his body to not spit it back out. "What is this?" He said through the heat and off putting flavor still in his mouth before he forced it down his throat with a shiver.</p><p>Zuko looked at him in some mix of a pout and stifled laughter. <em>"It's tea."</em></p><p>"Tea doesn't taste like black licorice."</p><p>"It is licorice and marshmallow root," Zuko plucked the cup out of his hand. <em>"Tea."</em></p><p>Sokka shuddered just thinking about the implications of that combination. "Why the hell does that exist? Wait why the fuck is marshmallow a <em>plant</em> all of a sudden?"</p><p>"It's throat coat," Zuko said like that answer was supposed to solve everything. "Uncle bought it for the cast. It helps with sore throats. Everyone in there says it's just a cheaters warm up, but it's more of a cure-all."</p><p>"And you like it?"</p><p>"I tolerate it because I know it helps," Zuko shrugged, his own reflection pulling his attention again. Sokka almost asked why before Zuko broke the connection to look back at him. "Can you help me with my hair?"</p><p>Sokka<em> almost melted.</em> He loved this guy and he almost fucking melted. Despite the betrayal that was throat coat. The ricola still sat on his tongue dissolving as he took a step back around Zuko. "Can't help if I can't see the top of your head."</p><p>“It’s nice being taller than everyone for a change." Zuko admitted, but had already kicked his leg up to the counter level as he began to untie the surprising amount of lace. Sokka kept his flexible comment to himself.</p><p>
  <em>Actually.</em>
</p><p><em>No... three minutes.</em> The overture starting back up, muffled through walls and an almost full house, signaled that they may have had even less.</p><p>Zuko kicked off one shoe, and let himself balance off kilter as he went back down to his familiar height just below Sokka's nose. He couldn't help the kiss he pressed through the messy hair as Zuko handed him the comb back over his shoulder.</p><p>"You don't need to make it nice," Zuko comforted, as Sokka began a part down the middle. "It just has to be manageable."</p><p>"You underestimate me." Sokka said, but manageable had already been his goal. The score was getting into familiar territory. The edges of Candy Store began to morph into Fight For Me.</p><p>Sokka admittedly relished in the soft noises and the way Zuko's eyes crossed and then closed as he had his hair done. He aligned the mic easier than he thought he would, and held it in place with one finger as he ripped off a sufficient strip of mic tape with his teeth. "Turn for me?"</p><p>Zuko does as he's told, and Sokka gets the tape on easily. For a moment, he almost dismisses him. Almost shoos Zuko off as to not be yelled at again by some frantic stage manager who had already lost ten years of their lives just to Zuko's <em>fuck it we're closing anyway</em> attitude.</p><p>Instead, Sokka lets himself take in the geometry of Zuko's face again. From above (he likes to say above) Zuko looked softer. The harsh lines of the poster and the harsh lines of the stage smoothed out into highlights rather than shadows. Edges rather than angles. He cupped Zuko's face. Pulled down pieces to frame it.</p><p>
  <em>Pulled him into a kiss.</em>
</p><p>The iconic first two beats of Beautiful signaled the end of the overture.</p><p>
  <em>Another kiss.</em>
</p><p>"Dear diary: I'm going steady."</p><p>
  <em>And another.</em>
</p><p>"Mostly he's awesome. If a bit too <em>rock and roll."</em></p><p>
  <em>Another. Sokka's hands tugging at Zuko's already rumpled shirt. Zuko's hands in Sokka's already messy hair.</em>
</p><p>Then, three sharp bangs against the door took them out of their moment. They barely separated before a voice shouted out. "Your mic's hot, Sparky!"</p><p>Zuko's hands were pressed over his mouth before the SM, of course Toph was the SM, could finish her thought. "And you're on in two."</p><p><em>"Minutes?!"</em>They both called out, on the opposite spectrums of shock. Zuko's hushed and panicked, near hysterical into the palm of his hand. Sokka's louder than it should have been, looking between the door and the mess.</p><p>The scoffed laughter should have been enough warning. And if not that, then Jin's floaty voice singing <em>"They could have turned out good. And now we'll never know."</em></p><p><em>"Seconds." </em>Toph corrected before Zuko was halfway out the door. Taking down the hallway in a full sprint. Sokka leaned back against counter, his hand rubbing over his mouth.</p><p>Before he knew it, Zuko was back. He picked up the coat, picked up the platformed boot, pressed a rushed kiss to Sokka's cheek, and left. He had never seen someone run that fast.</p><p><em>Butterflies, </em>Sokka thought. <em>Fucking butterflies.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There has been a lack of girls,” Zuko forced his breaths to level out “Climbing through my window lately.”</p><p>So… he made it.</p><p>His hair was a mess, he still felt warm and lightheaded in a post orgasm glow, and he was sure he was more dopey-faced than he’d ever looked before. Than JD should have <em> ever </em>looked. Jin seemed to realize that.</p><p>And she made sure he knew it with very particular looks during Dead Gay Son that melted back into character work amidst Seventeen. The rest turned into Zuko relying on muscle memory. Most of Shine a Light was spent too distracted by the focus in light blue eyes. Long lashes falling closed as he took him in and hummed a breath that reverberated up Zuko's spine. He monologued to Mai in her green ensemble about Moby Dick as if he didn't still feel fuzzy and hot at the thought of seeing his own pupils blown wide and his mouth open in ecstasy as Sokka swallowed his length eagerly.</p><p>
  <em> Sokka. Kick step touch. Sokka. Sustained harmony held for eight counts. Sokka. Cross stage right. Sokka. Sokka. Sokka. </em>
</p><p>And then he was met with a playbill with his and Jin's faces on it as the beginning notes of Kindergarten Boyfriend rang out from the pit. Song making use of her namesake as her lilty soprano broke through the baby grand's plunking accompaniment.</p><p>Zuko knew what drew him into the picture. To see himself displayed and appreciated in ways that he’d never gotten. The posters playing someone that was confident and sure of himself. Zuko wasn’t admiring the literal murderer that he was playing <em> it was just… </em></p><p>It was just how people <em> liked </em>him. They’d liked him for the three month rehearsal period. They’d liked him for the month run of the show. They would like him at the cast party if he even decided to go and that would be it. Fading into his place in the background.</p><p><em> Sokka </em> wanted to go to the party. <em> Sokka </em> was likeable no matter what he did. <em> Sokka </em>liked the confidence that Zuko could fuck around and fake on stage. He liked that Zuko could, for once in their six month relationship, speak up about how he was enjoying himself.</p><p>And he was going to lose that rehearsed confidence in less than half of an act.</p><p>Zuko glanced down at his phone in the dressing room, swiping across the home screen of Sokka in his band uniform to check his texts.</p><p><em> From: Sokka </em> 💙<br/>
<em> &gt;&gt;At the rendezvous point eagle one. Do you copy </em></p><p>Of course it would be the first time of the night that Sokka chose to respect stage etiquette.</p><p>“There he is!” Zuko looked up just in time to catch Suki in the mirror. The lightbulbs surrounding the reflected surface gave the room a warm glow that bounced off of the mirrors caging them in infinite reflections. “You sir, have an admirer.”</p><p>“You aren’t allowed in the boys dressing room.” Zuko mumbled over his shoulder.</p><p>“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Suki waved him off as she stepped fully into the room. Letting the heavy door swing closed behind her, the dampened cushioned by the pool noodles cut and placed around the door frame. Originally for the sake of backstage silence only to instead be the savior of many a cut ankle and torn pair of tights. Her bright red character shoes hung from one hand and the wire of her mic swinging her pack dangerously in the other. “You didn’t want to sit in the balcony with us <em> lowly </em>supporting leads tonight?”</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes as she pulled herself up to sit on the counter. “I guess I can only watch Kindergarten Boyfriend so many times.”</p><p>As if on queue, Song’s lofty belt, muffled by the series of curtains backstage sung <em> “Last night I dreamed a horse with wings flew down into my homeroom.” </em></p><p>“I mean, she’s good,” Suki said, fiddling with knobs on the mic pack until a light at it's base glowed red. The mic wasn't hot yet, but the threat of being heard still sent nervous adrenaline through his veins. Not unlike earlier, some mix between excitement and a minor panic at being caught. As if Suki and him were talking about anything inherently insidious or not at all safe for backstage.</p><p>Sokka had looked breathless. Eyes wide but a smile playing at his -“You think they’ll pick the next show for her to lead once us<em> old timers </em>are out of here?” Suki asked, effectively switching Zuko's train of thought back onto the right tracks.</p><p>
  <em> Right. Less than thirty minutes now. </em>
</p><p>“I think they're doing Falsettos for the second stage production,” Zuko mused instead, meeting Suki's hand halfway as she handed off the mic pack and unfastened her floral nightgown. “They want something cheap with a small cast. I’ll go for Whizzer and you can be Trina. If they hold auditions before we graduate we might get away with it. I know I'm kinda an asshole so I'd more than likely be the Marvin type, but I feel like I would sound good singing <span class="u">You Gotta Die Sometime</span>. I mean, I <em>know</em> I'd sound good, because it's already in my book, but still.”</p><p>Suki scoffed before swiveling herself around so her back would be facing Zuko. Exposing the Nike sports bra she wore underneath and flipping her clip in extensions over her shoulder for easier access. “The theater program is <em> way </em>too big to pull that shit and you know it. The whole thing will be triple casted. We’d go on for one weekend.”</p><p>“It’s better than nothing,” Zuko countered, his hand tracing over the line of nylon and spandex until he found a spot that wasn't worn with use to hook the mic pack on. "If they <em> do </em>pander to Song next year, they'll probably do Les Mis. I doubt they'll have the funds but her audition with <span class="u">A Little Fall of Rain</span> was really-"</p><p><em> "Your admirer," </em> Suki cut in, looking over her shoulder to meet Zuko's eyes with a smug smile on her bright red lips. "You distracted me. I came in here to tease you, and you <em> distracted </em>me."</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zuko deflected, hooking her mic pack into place and taking a step away from her as she shrugged the gown back onto her shoulders. </p><p>“Don’t act coy," She insisted, pulling out ribbons from the side of the night gown and tying it in a bow around her waist. "I saw how Sokka was looking at you. We all did.”</p><p>“Oh..." Zuko knew that. He wanted them to see. He wanted them to <em> know. </em> Yet, the thought of it being acknowledged out loud made his cheeks heat up. <em> "Yeah." </em></p><p>“Dude," Suki laughed, hopping off the table with minimal effort. "I caught him practically <em> drooling </em> in the wings after your sprint. He hung around until Seventeen and wouldn’t stop fawning over you."</p><p>"I didn't think he-" Zuko started, only to be cut off by Suki clearing her throat and widening her stance. Cocking her hip and shifting most of her weight to one leg, beginning to speak with casual gestures like waves and balled fists to prove a point.</p><p>"Imagine I have a ponytail right now. And maybe that I’m like, five inches taller," Suki started, before dropping her speaking register a few steps lower. Letting her voice crackle and speed up the more excited she got. <em> "Oh my god, my boyfriend is so talented." </em></p><p>"Suki-" Zuko tried again, but to no avail.</p><p><em> "And I love him so much!" </em> She continued, gesturing with her hands and practically speaking with her whole body. A dopey wide smile on her face. Her Sokka impression hauntingly accurate in the physical sense. <em> "And I love him so much and every time I think about him I get fuckin' butterflies, dude. Butterflies, like, who does that anymore? God, he's so hot and talented and </em> <em><span class="u"> hot</span> </em> <em> and funny and </em> <b> <em>hot</em> </b> <em> blah blah blah..." </em></p><p>"That's...yeah," Zuko sighed, holding his hands up in defense, waiting until she dropped her hands back down to her sides as the last few notes of Kindergarten Boyfriend ended and melded with the applause the performance garnered. "Yeah, that sounds about right." He agreed as a quick rapt of knuckles knocked against the door. Toph's voice calling out <em> Places in Two </em> in a harsh stage whisper.</p><p>"Thank you two!" Suki called back for the two of them before grabbing hold of Zuko's wrist and tugging him out of the dressing room door. "So, did you give him the time of his life in fifteen minutes or less?"</p><p>Zuko changed his mind. The basic acknowledgment didn't make his cheeks flush. It made his whole body feel hot, a warmth stirring in his chest as his stomach flipped. "I-" He tried, hoping his brain caught up with his mouth's intentions.</p><p>
  <em> "Come on, baby. Talk to me," Sokka had said, his voice raspy with want as he pumped Zuko in a loose grip. Looking up at him through heavy lashes with a lazy smirk playing at his lips. "You like what you see?" </em>
</p><p>"I'm not telling you that." Zuko finally conceded as they walked into the LED lined backstage.</p><p>"Whatever," Suki stage whispered to him as to not get picked up by the microphone right above her eyebrows. The barest of green lights shining through her floral patterned nightgown proving that their mics were, indeed, on.<em> Smart. </em> Zuko thought. <em> Too bad I didn't think about shutting the fuck up thirty minutes ago. </em> Then again, the thought of someone hearing him and Sokka still sent electricity through his veins. It could be embarrassment. It was <em> probably </em> embarrassment. Zuko was not in the frame of mind to <em> learn </em>something about himself as he rushed past set pieces held down with bungee cords and hope alone. "Ready to give 'em hell you little psychopath you?"</p><p>"I..." Zuko started, side stepping a particularly eager ensemblist as she swore under her breath, running to the opposite wing. "I don't exactly have a choice, do I?"</p><p>Blue-green lights shot up from the floors with the intent of guiding their way. It washed the various techies and stage hands’ all black ensemble in turquoise and shadowed their faces in greens. All cool tones aside from the various tiny red lights on the headphones of every stage crew member and techie that walked by. All of them complaining into their mics and headsets about missing spike tape and overwhelming mic feedback. The brick wall that acted as the pathway to the other side of the stage was covered in various signs of productions past. Various signatures from those who performed scattered the walls in chalk and sharpie. One particular message was the large <em>JETs</em> logo still clinging on in black drippy spray paint from a production of West Side Story a few years prior.</p><p>The two of them were corralled into the stage right wing. A small space separating their world of lights, sets, and jazz shoes from that of Westerberg High School in 1989. Six thick black curtains divided the stage into three individual entrances, breaking the stage into thirds. From his spot, past the cast slipping into their various curtains for the next song, he could see Jin, Mai, and Ty Lee cross the stage, croquet mallets swung over their shoulders.</p><p>
  <em> Four songs left. </em>
</p><p>Suki squeezed into her spot through Ruon-Jian and Chan with other members of the ensemble sliding in behind her and whispering their concerns with her almost late entrance. “And, Yo Girl," Teo's voice buzzed through the shitty PA system from his space in the tech booth at front of house. "Light 53, and..."</p><p>"Oh! Zuko!" Suki called out, peeking her head just past the curtain. "Do us all a favor and leave the phone this time." She teased, barely giving Zuko room to respond as Mai's voice spoke over the beginning notes of Yo Girl.</p><p>"Martha Dumptruck took a belly flop off the Old Mill Bridge last night holding a suicide note." Mai said. Zuko could practically see the blocking he had to witness multiple times a day when they were first learning it. Arms over the chest, as to seem ‘closed off.’ Hair toss, cross stage left. Shift weight from one leg to the other.</p><p>Jin's hands usually went up in horror after that, taking three steps forward to her mark so she wouldn’t get hit by the rolling platform Suki and the others were to appear on once Teo called- "Spotlight queue 19."</p><p>“Oh my God, is she-” Jin said, forcing emotion into her voice on a line she used to laugh through.</p><p>“Just some broken bones," Mai continued, that was usually where she did an eye roll, but from Zuko's spot behind curtain number three he couldn't quite make it out. What he could make out was Sokka, leaning forward a little in his seat. Arms crossed on his elbows and hair still down, pushed over to one side. His Hawaiian patterned shirt still looked embarrassingly rumpled, but there was no phone in sight. "Just another geek trying to imitate the popular people and failing miserably.”</p><p>“Veronica's running on, running on fumes now. Veronica's totally fried.” The vocals started as Jin started scrambling around the stage, more set's moving to create the outer façade of her house and then into her bedroom. Set movers running around in the various light changes in hopes of going unseen. </p><p>“Veronica's gotta be trippin' on 'shrooms now. Thinking that she can hide. Veronica's done for, there's no doubt now. Notify next of kin!” Zuko took another step into the curtains automatically. After tech week and a month long run he knew by heart that a door on wheels would be rushed past him to make it to it's mark. Making a theoretical separation of Veronica's closet and the rest of her room downstage.</p><p>His attention was taken by Sokka again, watching as blue eyes followed the path of a particularly clumsy runner pulling the exterior of Veronica's house back into the wings. “Veronica's trying to keep him out now. Too late! He got in!”</p><p>“Knock, Knock!” Zuko called from his spot in the wings before strolling out, his posture shifting so he was a little more hunched in on himself. His saunter leading him to the front of the prop door as Jin stood with her back against the plywood on the opposite. “Sorry for bursting through the window. <em> Dreadful etiquette, I know.” </em></p><p>“Get out of my house!” Jin shouted from her spot behind the door. Her voice cracking on the last word, almost like she was actually scared. The electric guitars and drums picked up in the pit.</p><p>“Hiding in the closet?” Zuko condemned, tutting his tongue as he took another step closer and buried his hands in his pockets. His voice dripping with a sort of almost compelling disdain. Like someone would want to listen to his every command. “Come on… Open. The. <em> Door.” </em></p><p>“My parents will call the police.” Jin called back, her breaths picking up in speed as she pressed her back against the door.</p><p>“All is forgiven, baby!” Zuko’s demeanor dropped for a moment, almost no emotion in his tone as he pressed his hands against the plywood door. “Come on, get dressed. You’re my date to the pep rally tonight.”</p><p>“What?” Jin said, taking a few steps away from the door. “Why?”</p><p>“They all thought they were signing a petition…” Zuko dug deep into his jacket pocket as the orchestra pit crescendoed. “You better come out here and see what they <em> really </em> signed.”</p><p>He sang, looking down at the piece of paper. “You chucked me out like I was trash For that, you should be dead—” Zuko looked back up at the door, holding his hands up defensively. “<em> But, But, But! </em>Then it hit me like a flash what if high school went away instead?”</p><p>“Those assholes are the key! They’re keeping you away from me!” He half jogged to the platform with all the other students stood, preparing to sing along with the chorus. “They made you blind, messed up your mind, but <em> I can set you free!” </em></p><p>Zuko was, admittedly, not paying attention. Not to a single thing he did. The words flowed naturally and the steps were planned to a T. His marks on the floor were noted with glow in the dark yellow Xs along his path. Stop at quarter stage, point out. Pace up and down until upstage, still on the side of the door that kept him separated from Veronica. Circle her like she’s prey. Other notes he had scribbled into the margins of his music and script in red pen when their director gave them notes at the end of each several hour long rehearsal.</p><p>“You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need!” Zuko pounded a fist against his chest, manufactured emotion spilling out of his tone. Fake anger that could almost <em> play </em>as real as his voice cracked with what should have sounded like anguish but in reality was the end result of overuse through the last month. “You carved open my heart! Can't just leave me to bleed!”</p><p>“Veronica!” He shouted, the music cutting just long enough so the scream could echo off the rafters before he dropped back down to a near whisper as he rushed back to the door. Hands in fists hitting against the closet door. “Open the—open the door, please. Veronica, open the door.” He pressed his body against the door, his forehead suddenly cool with the chill of the plywood as it gave a little to the pressure. “Veronica, can we not fight anymore, please?” He begged. “Can we not fight anymore?”</p><p>“Veronica, sure, you’re scared, <em> I’ve been there, </em>I can set you free!” Zuko’s voice shook, verging on crocodile tears as he clutched at his heart, balling the fabric on his chest in a tight fist. “Veronica, don’t make me come in there! I’m gonna count to three!”</p><p>“One!” Zuko shouted, letting the delay of the microphone a half second after playback fully before he took two steps back. “Two!” He eyed the door knob, careful to focus on his exact target out of fear of actually breaking the door.<em> Again. </em>“Fuck it!” He took a deep breath and kicked the door in to the sound of gasps from the audience.</p><p>
  <em> It was muscle memory. That’s all. </em>
</p><p>The scenes played out like expected. Veronica lived to thunderous applause, JD died to a silent audience. The pep rally was saved, and the red scrunchie found itself in Jin’s hair. Her face and hands dirty with fake soot and blood as the curtain closed. Hoots, hollers, and applause from the crowd on a dark stage was sign enough for everyone to scramble backstage. Quickly lining up in their places for the bows to an up-tempo version of Seventeen with excessive drums and synth.</p><p>In the blue lights of backstage, and as the curtains pulled open again, Jin met his eyes. A bright smile on her face as they took a step forward in the line. A row of three ensemblists running center stage to do a quick bow and corralling themselves into a corner spot as another group ran on. “So,” Jin nudged his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. “Was it worth all the re-blocking?”</p><p>“I kept the blocking,” Zuko corrected as they took another step forward. Cheers growing louder as Mai and Ty Lee jogged center stage for their bows. Followed immediately by Ruon-Jian and Chan, mining the tossing of a football back and forth before their bows. “I just <em> altered </em> the intention.”</p><p>Suki strolled on by herself after changing back into her original Heather costume, leaving Jin and Zuko near the front of the wings. “Why would Rangi say we can have fun with it and-” Jin began, only for Zuko to wave her off. His eyes followed the excitement of the crowd as the other two Heathers ran up to hold either of Suki’s hands for their second bow.</p><p>“If she was here, she’d kill me.” Zuko whispered before gripping her hand tight and pulling her on stage with him for their final bow. The overture morphed into the beginning notes of Beautiful again as they made it center stage. Jin gestured for Zuko to bow. He stepped forward and let the applause wash over him. Most noticeably a shout from Sokka in the front row. Clapping excitedly and putting two fingers between his lips for a loud wolf whistle.</p><p>Jin bowed after him, taking her moment before reaching for Zuko’s hand again as they all formed a line. They all raised their interlocked hands up and bowed down. Right hand pointed down towards the pit, right hand up to the lightboards where Teo gave the smallest of waves back. Hand in hand again, one more bow, and rush off the stage.</p><p>It was simultaneously the easiest and hardest choreography of the night. Some members of the casts shouted and applauded themselves, slapping others on backs and pulling each other into tight hugs. Congratulating each other on a month long run of good shows as they bum rushed their way to the exits that opened out to the lobby. Hoping to get pictures with their family and friends and get snapped by the event photographer while still in full costume as cheesy 80s synth played on the speakers above them. Setting the mood for the cast but just successfully annoying the crew. Zuko was certain he heard at least one stage crew member say <em> ‘IF I HEAR CYNDI LAUPER ONE MORE TIME AFTER TONIGHT I SWEAR TO GOD-’ </em> before he managed his escape into the thankfully empty boy’s dressing room.</p><p>And just like that, it was over.</p><p>Zuko shrugged his trench coat off his shoulders and studied it for a moment. His eyes followed the line of threading along the arms that held the plains of pleather together. He sighed to himself, folding the trench over his arm and making his way to his spot that he had claimed the Sunday load-in before tech week began. Far corner of the room, tight by the steamer with the best light, almost exactly across from the door. He tossed the folded coat onto the table and pulled out his duffle bag only to find his makeup bag and an unfinished water bottle at the bottom.</p><p>So Suki <em>wasn’t</em> kidding, Sokka had been back there. If not only to return the things he had abandoned in the bathroom, then to leave a message on a blue sticky note at the top of his makeup bag.</p><p>
  <em> Sweetheart, </em>
</p><p><em> I love you so much but if you ever make me drink ‘throat coat’ again... </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I was gonna say I’d break up with you but we both know that’s not true </em><br/>
Anyway, here’s your things :)</p><p>
  <em> Love, Sokka </em>
</p><p>Zuko changed quickly, pulling off the too tight jeans and shirt and replacing them with his sweatpants and white tank top. The Dead Kennedys t-shirt made it off and was immediately tossed into his duffle bag, only to be followed by the black jeans, the trench coat, and the combat boots as an afterthought. Nestled in with his music binder, and the other things Sokka had put back in there.  Half the shit was bought for the show, and by extension for Zuko, anyway. That and there was the minor stain issue. If anything, he was doing Aunt Wu a favor.</p><p>Zuko scanned the room for the inevitable pad of paper Sokka had gotten his sticky-note from, although he wouldn't be surprised if his boyfriend had brought it himself. His search got him to a little stack of emergency bobby pins, threads and needles and the pad of blue sticky-notes. He wrote out a quick note, hoping his chicken scratched <em> SELF LAUNDER-ZS </em>stuck to the costume rack would be enough to bypass the strike night charge from Aunt Wu.</p><p>Zuko barely noticed the door open before he heard the crinkle of plastic and décor paper hitting the table and arms were wrapped around his torso. A surprised laugh spilled out as the stranger hugged tighter, his sighs content and warm against his neck. “Sokka-” Zuko warned, before his boyfriend broke into a wide smile pressed against his skin.</p><p>“Babe!” Sokka bubbled, turning Zuko around in his grip. His hands slipping down to his waist. Cold thumbs slipping under Zuko’s thin shirt as it inched up with the motion. “Baby, you did so good! You sounded amazing and then you did the thing with the door and you were screaming which shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. And then you died. And then you-”</p><p>“Where was this enthusiasm during intermission?” Zuko teased, not expecting the way Sokka’s bright smile would melt into a smirk.</p><p>“Focused elsewhere,” Sokka hummed as he cupped Zuko’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Something almost intimidatingly chaste that Zuko wanted to chase after once it broke. Sokka looked down at him, his thumb rubbing against the peak of Zuko’s cheekbone. “Besides, you had to deal with my running commentary.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you text this ti-” Zuko barely got out before Sokka pressed their foreheads together. Sokka’s hands abandoned his cheekbones to instead settle on Zuko's flanks. His fingers tapped out a random beat along Zuko’s ribs.</p><p>“I was told I was being a nuisance,” Sokka admitted, his smirk diminishing into something small and overwhelming pleasant. “I hung around backstage for awhile, though.”</p><p>“Something you <em> aren’t </em>allowed to do by the way,” Zuko pressed his hand against Sokka’s chest, effectively separating the two of them. “Who let you back here?”</p><p>"The first time, or just now?" Sokka asked, only with the barest traces of offense along his expression at the new found space between them.</p><p>"The first time."</p><p>“Suki,” Sokka folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the clothing rack. “She saw me wandering around and sent me here. So I guess you could say I know my way around backstage now.”</p><p>“I’ll have to thank her for her service.” Zuko hummed, admiring the line of his boyfriend's body for maybe a moment too long. The stretch of the denim around his thighs, his barely exposed chest. His arms, his smile, the way he played absently with the silver stud on his nose when waiting for his turn to speak. Everything about him was just so captivating without trying. For a moment Zuko wasn't sure whether to be jealous that Sokka was just <em> like that </em> without trying, or thankful that Sokka was his.</p><p>“I mean it, Z," Sokka said, pushing himself off from the costume rack and making a beeline for a bouquet on the table, apparently the thing he had tossed to the side upon his entrance. He handed the bouquet off to Zuko, full of red daisies with baby's breath scattered around in a black wrapping paper. “You were great up there.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Zuko said, finally looking up from the flowers to see Sokka grab his duffle for him and shoulder it. The slightest traces of discomfort on his face before he adjusted to the weight. "Seriously...thanks."</p><p>“Kinda hot too." Sokka finished with a laugh as he took the few strides to meet Zuko back on the other side of the room.</p><p>“Only kinda?” Zuko teased, setting the flowers down on a plastic chair close to the door. Careful to make sure nothing would be crushed with it's placement.</p><p><em>“Very hot,”</em> Sokka corrected himself as he dug into the back pocket of his jeans to pull out a rolled up playbill with Zuko and Jin's faces facing out with matching tense expressions. 'Heathers' in a white textured font behind their heads. “But, if I can’t steal your poster by the end of the night, I’m gonna be pissed. Need this in a 24 by 36.” He hesitated, looking up from the playbill. “The real thing is great of course. I <em>love</em> the real thing.”</p><p>"There's probably spares in the rehearsal room. I'll grab you one on Monday," Zuko insisted, watching as Sokka tucked the playbill back into his pocket. For a moment his words felt caught in his throat. Something between the adrenaline finally fading after the month long run and an entirely different rush as he watched the veins on Sokka's hand flex. “You're coming with me to the cast dinner, right?” Zuko said instead, tearing his gaze away from Sokka's hands.</p><p>“Of course," Sokka agreed with a nod. "Who can turn down a grand slam at ten pm on a Saturday night?"</p><p><em>“Of course.”</em> Zuko repeated, watching as Sokka took another step into Zuko's space and clasped his hand with Zuko's own. Sokka's thumbs ran over Zuko's knuckles absently, like the motion was subconscious on his part. "Sokka-"</p><p>“How you feeling?” Sokka interrupted, his eyes locked with Zuko's. “You’re probably exhausted.”</p><p>Zuko laughed breathily, as Sokka stepped around him and settled his hands on Zuko's shoulders. “I am impressed I’m still up-" Zuko's words were interrupted by a content sigh spilling out. A breath being released he didn't even realize was held high in his chest as Sokka kneaded away at the muscles there. His fingers pressing hard into knots near his collarbone and smoothing them out.</p><p>A small moan slipped out that Zuko had no intention of holding back anyway. One that turned into a whine as Sokka pulled his hands from his shoulders and dropped down to comforting circles between his shoulder blades with a small laugh. “You should probably see a chiropractor or something after this.”</p><p>“Why?” Zuko asked, craning his neck to meet Sokka's eyes. Sparkling in the vanity lights surrounding them.</p><p>“From carrying the entire show on your back.” Sokka teased. The joke barely landing before Zuko turned around and captured Sokka's lips with his. Zuko's arms hooked around Sokka's neck as Sokka dropped his hands to his waist and let his hands wander along the hemline of Zuko's shirt. The kiss wasn't messy, nor urgent. Not chaste like the other one had been either. Something comfortably in the middle with small laughs and hot breaths as they pulled each other in closer.</p><p>“Oh..." The kiss broke at the sound of a new voice in the room. Haru stood by the door, his hand still on the handle and his Nerd Boy costume still on as his microphone wire hung around his shoulders and the fake glasses were pushed up into his hair. Wan, Zuko remembered him being cast as goth guy on the original cast list only to then have his costume be something very generically <em>80s</em> with light denim and a patterned sweater, entered behind him. "Sorry," Haru continued, poking his thumb at himself and Wan. "We gotta-"</p><p>“Don’t even worry about it.” Sokka waved the two off with one hand and wiped the other over his lips. </p><p>“We were on our way out,” Zuko added, grabbing the bouquet from the chair and holding it close to his chest. "The dressing room is..."</p><p>"Is all yours!" Sokka finished, wrapping an arm around Zuko's waist. "Uh... you guys did good. Is there a theater thing you're supposed to say after the show? You know how they say to break a leg?"</p><p>Haru and Wan shared an uncomfortable grimace before they made their way past the couple. "Yeah?" Wan said, making a beeline for his drawstring bag at the other side of the room.</p><p>"Well," Sokka did a mock salute before tugging Zuko towards the door. "You broke 'em. Both legs. All...all of your legs."</p><p>"Sokka-" Zuko warned before his boyfriend clasped their hands together as he waved at the two ensemblists.</p><p>“Sorry about the microphone thing earlier,” Sokka called back as they made their way out of the dressing room. "See you guys at Denny's!"</p>
<hr/><p>It was impressively crowded by the time they got there. The parking lot full of the cast members, the crew, and their families walking into the restaurant. Denny's inevitably already overpacked and unprepared for the barrage of bullshit theater kids always carried around with them. They circled the Denny's parking lot longer than they should have had too. Careful to avoid over excited little siblings who had attended the musical and others who should have known better but didn't care.</p><p>Sokka's baby blue 2005 Honda Civic, affectionately named Civie by his boyfriend, huffed and rattled into it's parking spot. A space closer to the road the restaurant was off of than the actual entrance. The highway and the parking lot only separated by a median strip of unkempt grass full of dandelion weeds and light poles several feet above them.</p><p>They walked into the Denny's hand in hand, making conversation for the sake of hearing each others voices and nothing more. Their thoughts were halted as soon as they walked inside to a barrage of noise and excitement from the cast, crew, and the poor unfortunate souls who thought it was a good idea to go to Denny's on a Saturday night as their family outing.</p><p>"Zuko!" A shrill over excited voice called out from a circular booth right off the front table. Cornered in by large windows and decorative signs displaying deals and sports teams were maroon cushioned bench seats with faux wood detailing. Clashing with the entirely separate vinyl faux wood of the floor. Zuko connected the voice to Ty Lee before he saw her. Her smile bright as ever and the yellows of her eyeshadow making themselves noticed even from the ten feet of distance between Zuko and the booth. "You brought Sokka! Come on, sit with us!" Ty Lee shouted, waving them over frantically from her spot in the booth. Sitting up on her knees to be seen over the other tables.</p><p>"I don't think there's any room." Mai said, only shifting over a little too accommodate the new comers to the table filled by the leads. Mai sat on the edge, with Ty Lee practically glued to her shoulder. Suki was comfortably in the middle followed by Jin and Song on the edge. Zuko was silently thankful that Chan and Ruon-Jian chose to sit somewhere else as Sokka spoke up.</p><p>"We'll make it work," He insisted, sliding in beside Mai and patting his lap to make a point when none of the others shifted over. "Your seat, my good man?"</p><p>Sokka pulled Zuko into his lap like it was the most casual thing in the world, and for a moment, it was. They were just making do. It was convenient and they had done it before. Then Sokka snaked his arms around Zuko's waist and pulled him in a little closer, his lips pressed gentle kisses between his shoulder blades before settling his forehead against his back. "You good, baby?" Sokka asked against Zuko's spine.</p><p>"Yeah," Zuko said, maybe a little too quickly as he leaned back into Sokka's grip. "Yeah, I'm good.</p><p>"And now I'm homophobic," Mai said, mock gagging and rolling her eyes as the rest of the table laughed. "I'm homophobic for you two specifically."</p><p>Sokka pressed another kiss against Zuko's back, that one at the apex of his shoulder blade as he locked eyes with Mai. "It's not my fault you didn't move."</p><p>The cast dinner continued as expected aside from a few hiccups. They talked about embarrassing stage mishaps, rehearsal incidents, a sprained ankle on Mai's part during the first week of learning Candy Store and Suki's fight during the Sitz Probe with an over eager percussionist. Zuko was, admittedly, a little distracted.</p><p>Every few minutes there would be a moment. A moment where Sokka would shift in his seat, or tighten his arms. Lay his head against Zuko's shoulder, laugh a little too hard, or whisper into Zuko's ear. He had to restrain himself. Squeeze his eyes tight and press crescent shaped marks into Sokka's arm to get him to stop without really stopping. They were in public. They shouldn't. Zuko shouldn't have experimentally rocked back into Sokka's shift forward only for both of them to freeze for a moment.</p><p>The outline of Sokka's half hard cock pressed against the cleft of Zuko's ass. They stayed still for a moment, already a little lost in each other for a moment longer than natural. The conversation flowed without them and Zuko shifted again as Sokka met the motion. Something small and slow and barely noticeable even to the two of them. Not enough to get more than the small gasp that spilled from Zuko's lips as Sokka pulled him in a little closer or the whispered <em>fuck </em>that Sokka groaned when Zuko reached around to rub his hand along the inner part of Sokka's thigh. His fingers fluttering along the inseam, up and down, as the conversation shifted into that of their microphone incident.</p><p><em>"Allegedly,"</em> Jin defended as she grabbed the menus that they all passed to her around the table. Zuko reached forward just enough to push his and Sokka's across the table for her to reach. "I mean sure you ran off during intermission and you barely hit your mark when you came back on. But, it could have been <em>anyone." </em></p><p>"Oh please," Suki scoffed, stirring her ice water with lemon absently, her eyes flitting from Zuko and Sokka. A knowing look in her gaze. "We all know it was you guys. You could hear Sokka <em>really</em> getting into the kiss."</p><p>"Hey," Sokka sat up a little against the cushions and released his grip on Zuko's waist to look over at Suki. "It wouldn't have been a problem if Zuko didn't put his mic on," He said, not even a hint of malice in his tone. Zuko looked over his shoulder to see Sokka smiling up at him. His hand tracing absent shapes along his hip in a guise of aiding in his balancing act on Sokka's lap. "But it was fine, it added to the thrill. But, I got to hang out back stage. And try throat coat. Which, by the way, should be classified as corporal punishment. You all are masochists."</p><p>"You're the one who thought fucking in the bathroom was a good idea." Mai teased, still careful not to look either of the two in the eye as she reached for a mozzarella stick from her and Ty Lee's appetizer plate.</p><p>"That wasn't masochism," Sokka defended, pressing another kiss to Zuko's spine to prove a point. And more kisses between each word, drifting from Zuko's spine to his shoulders and then his neck as he pulled Zuko back. His chin fitting comfortably on Zuko's shoulder. "That's like <em>exhibitionist</em> shit."</p><p>"I'm sure you both know all about that, huh?" Suki smirked, only to turn into a full blown mocking smile as Zuko's face heated up. He couldn't see Sokka from the awkward angle but he was sure the two of them were sporting matching blushes. That didn't stop Sokka's hand from drifting underneath Zuko's shirt and pressing body warmed fingers into his stomach. Skating around until he was holding him down with an arm around his torso. Not at all being subtle. "Mai was right. I'm homophobic now."</p><p>"Wow, I love having such supportive friends." Zuko deadpanned, only to be waved off immediately by Suki.</p><p>"Hey, you did this to yourself," She said, careful to avoid eye contact. "You guys are gross, but I'll make sure to mention that your food is to-go."</p><p>"Thanks!" Sokka called out with a smile against Zuko's arm before both of them stumbled out of the booth. "I'll Venmo you!"</p><p>Suki's "You owe me big time!" was washed out by the chime of the restaurant doors closing behind them and the rush of wind filling their ears. The two of them rushed hand in hand to Sokka's car, both too eager for their own good. Stumbling over feet and laughing with wandering hands the closer they got. Sokka had to click the button to unlock it a few good times before the tell-tale beep signaled that it worked and he pulled the door open. The car shifting a little on it's wheels with the exertion. He hopped in first with a bright smile on his face and Zuko couldn't fight his laugh as he joined him. Throwing a leg over Sokka's hips and sinking down right as Sokka reached over to slam the door. The click of the lock signaling their isolation for the moment in the back of Sokka's car.</p><p>The car swum with the scent of the fresh black ice air freshener that hung on the rearview mirror, swinging with the gentle bounce of the car that matched the motion of Zuko cupping Sokka's face and pulling him into a bruising kiss as Sokka shifted in his seat. Grabbing Zuko by the thighs to help get the friction they both so desperately craved. He breathed in Sokka's needy sighs and felt his heart flutter when Sokka abandoned his grip of Zuko's thighs to claw at Zuko's back. Dull nails not quite digging into skin with the slip of Zuko's shirt.</p><p><em>"Oh,"</em> Zuko moaned into Sokka's mouth before the other switched his intention to work down his jaw. Zuko had to crane his neck awkwardly to not repeatedly hit his head against the ceiling light, but that didn't deter the heat building up as he felt Sokka's erection against his own. <em>"Fuck."</em></p><p>Sokka was looking up at him, the same wonderment that clung to his expression when Zuko had a fist full of Sokka's hair in his grip and his lips were went with spit and precum. "Sokka-" Zuko started, with no real intention of anything said afterward.</p><p>Luckily enough for him, Sokka interrupted. Pulling off of Zuko's neck with low hum that Zuko could feel with their chests pressed together. "Get on your back."</p><p>Zuko did as Sokka said with, admittedly, more fanfare than anticipated. It was an awkward scramble of tangled limbs and awkward laughter at the realization that the car was not nearly equipped for what they wanted. The space between the front and back seat was filled with random belongings of the both of them. Abandoned in various tosses over the shoulder and built up over their relationship. Mostly stray sheet music and binders sat at the bottom, at least that's all Zuko could see in the dark. Their little world only lit by the cars on the highway and the street lights above them. The gentle drizzle of rain that neither had noticed before tapped along the roof top. The sound mingling with their heavy breaths at the attempt at shifting positions.</p><p>They sat there for a moment, catching their breaths and taking the moment, the whole night rather, in. And then Zuko remembered.</p><p>
  <em>My last show just closed.</em>
</p><p>He tried not to show it on his face, but with Sokka he wasn't that lucky. Sokka who could read him like an open book with a simple glance and who he wanted to be nothing but perfect for. Sokka's eyes lingered on him, Zuko couldn't tell if it was admiration or in a close study. Knowing Sokka, it was likely both. Maybe Suki was onto something, joking about how butterflies wasn't something people really expected to feel. Especially in the back seat of a fifteen year old car. Yet, Zuko's heart fluttered and his stomach flipped as he watched Sokka reach for his thigh as Zuko's legs were still kicked over Sokka's lap.</p><p>“You’re pretty.” Sokka mumbled like he didn’t think he had said it out loud. Like his mind was racing the same way Zuko's was.</p><p>“You’re pretty too,” Zuko meant it. Of course he meant it. And it felt odd, the praise. It made his heart rate pickup and his stomach flip more so than it already had been. Made him feel wanted the same way a standing ovation did. Not because of any specific reason in particular. It was because it was just- “Sokka?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Sokka met his eyes, the blue catching the light from the street lamps above. A small smile graced his lips before he pulled Zuko in closer. He understood what the whispering of his name implied. Sokka reached for Zuko’s ankle. The calluses on the pads of his finger tracing along the bone before he nudged it up just enough for Zuko to get the picture of getting his leg off of Sokka’s lap. “Eager.” He teased, once both of Zuko’s knees were bent, already reclining on his elbows.</p><p>“Didn’t you say I’ve been eager all night?” Zuko asked, watching as Sokka shifted himself onto his knees. With about as much ease as a guy in the back seat of a Honda civic could. “I might as well cash out on the promise.”</p><p>“There was a promise?” Sokka asked, pressing a peck to the top of Zuko’s clothed knee.</p><p>“I kinda…” Zuko sighed despite himself. How, after everything, admitting what he did still felt like too much. Sokka looked at him with anticipation through thick eyelashes, his cheek still pressed Zuko’s knee. His fingers trace absent minded shapes along Zuko’s shin. “I kinda spent the whole night teasing you.”</p><p>His gentle smile broke into a shit eating grin as he lifted his head and shuffled a little more to settle himself between Zuko’s legs. “That you did, my good buddy,” Sokka leaned forward, most of his weight on top of Zuko as he cupped his chin and pulled him into a kiss. Already a little desperate as his breath hitched at the contact. Zuko reached up, clasping his hands at the bass of Sokka’s skull in hopes of urging the kiss deeper. “But you did good,” Sokka mumbled into the kiss before he pulled away. Just enough that their breaths still mingled and the tips of their noses still bumped when Zuko dropped his chin to his chest. A breathy laugh escaping at his boyfriend’s compliments. “So good.” </p><p>“Which part?” Zuko urged as he released his grasp keeping Sokka close. Instead choosing to use his now free hands to pillow his head. Sokka sat back on his heels, his pupils already blown.</p><p><em> “Which part?” </em> Sokka repeated, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He skated a hand over Zuko’s chest. Starting along his abs, up his chest, and then back down to slip his fingers beneath his shirt. “Well, there was the show. <em> Which you know I loved. </em>Because you’re great, and you’re being hard on yourself for nothing.”</p><p>Sokka offered an oddly platonic pat right above Zuko’s naval before pulling his hand back. “That’s not what I-” Zuko barely began, before Sokka cut him off with a hand to his knee. Coaxing the leg not pressed against the carpeted interior wider. Zuko shuffled his foot to the edge of the bench style seat to accommodate Sokka’s urged space a little better. Putting far too much faith in the grip of his Vans on the seat as to not slip from his position.</p><p><em> “But that’s not what you’re talking about,” </em> Sokka finished. Letting his hand run up and down the plane of Zuko’s thigh. He already felt his dick twitch with anticipation anytime Sokka’s hands would skirt past the dip of his pelvis. The pads of his fingers ran along the inner seam of Zuko’s sweatpants. A path retraced once, twice, three times, before he went further. Cupping Zuko’s balls on the last path and massaging through the layers of fabric. “Dirty talk. Did <em> not </em>know you could do that.”</p><p>“For what it’s worth,” Zuko gasped, a knot in the pit of his stomach already beginning to twist and form with excitement at the gentle squeezes and rolling of fingers on him.  “I was just as surprised.”</p><p>“Where’d that come from, baby?” Sokka asked, changing his intention as he drifted his hand back up Zuko’s thighs. His thumbs settled into the V of his hips and massaged circles into the skin there before hooking one thumb into Zuko’s waistband and tugging it down. Zuko lifted his hips just enough for Sokka to get the sweatpants past the swell of his ass. They stayed around his thighs as Sokka chose to dimple his fingers into the freshly exposed skin. Pressing hard enough for blood to rush to the spot and massaging it out before the remnants of fingerprints would find home in Zuko’s thighs.</p><p>He wouldn’t have minded if Sokka chose to squeeze a little harder. “I wanted you to like it.” Zuko said, almost a whisper as he watched Sokka finish the job. Tugging the sweatpants past Zuko’s knee and off of one leg entirely after an impressive feat of flexibility on both of their parts. One that had Zuko’s leg bent awkwardly with the ball of his foot against the beige ceiling, bumping against the interior lights while Sokka worked away a few extra moments on getting the other pant leg off.</p><p>“Sokka-” Zuko started, trying to stifle his laughter as his boyfriend grew more frustrated with the pant leg caught around Zuko’s ankle. </p><p>“I’ve got it!” Sokka said with a flourish, tugging the pants to the floor. Abandoned inside out on the pile of  abandoned sheet music and the bouquet for flowers he had gotten tucked neatly under the passenger side seat. He shifted forward on his knees and rubbed his thumb into the muscle on the back of Zuko’s leg starting to strain with it’s flexed position on the ceiling. His hand reaching around and pressing was enough for Zuko to get the picture as he hooked one leg over Sokka’s shoulder. The position made him sink even lower into the seat. His head was pressed awkwardly into the door and the seatbelt was jammed between his shoulder blades. The one leg that had held steady on the edge of the seat finally flipping down into the space where Zuko was sure his sweatpants had landed.</p><p>Sokka looked down at Zuko’s thigh for a moment before reaching out and massaging the skin there. Zuko let his eyes fall closed as Sokka worked away at a particularly tight muscle on his inner thigh. Zuko opened his eyes again once Sokka sat back on his heels fully, abandoning the light thumb massage on his inner thigh for that of the heel of his palm instead. Stretching the muscle out in a way Zuko didn’t even realize he needed. “What are you doing?” Zuko asked, following the way Sokka’s eyes drifted from his focus on Zuko’s thigh to his erection still straining through the fabric.</p><p>“You’d say you’re pretty flexible right?” Sokka asked, finally looking Zuko in the eye again. An almost mischievous glint in his eye as he pulled away from Zuko’s thigh and unbuttoned his navy Hawaiian patterned shirt with one hand. The other still preoccupied with keeping the leg hooked over his shoulder in place.</p><p>“I…” Zuko hesitated, watching as Sokka turned his head and pressed a series of light kisses along the crook of Zuko’s knee and onto his calf. “I guess.”</p><p>“Like…Like on a sliding scale what would you say?” Sokka pressed, looking down at Zuko from the corner of his eye as the pecks grew slower. Gentle pressing of lips morphing into warm breath ghosting over his skin and a tongue swiping before lips finally landed. Goosebumps crawling down his legs as Sokka did an experimental nip at the sensitive skin. One that made both their eyes flutter closed.</p><p>“Somewhere between 6 and 8.” Zuko answered, the lights of the streetlamps above shined through his closed lids. Leaving him bathed in yellow tones swimming in black and feeling the carpeted interior on his skin. The chill of the seatbelt on his spine. Sokka’s lips on the edge of his knee.</p><p>“That is… a thought,” Sokka hummed, his breath hot on Zuko’s skin. “You’re pretty warmed up, think you can aim for nine?”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes shot open just in time for Sokka to shoot him a thousand watt smile and a knowing wink. <em> “Yeah,” </em>Zuko agreed and Sokka’s smile grew impossibly wider. “I’m willing to try.”</p><p>“Great,” Sokka said, almost giddy with excitement as he rocked forward onto his knees. Neck strained awkwardly when his head reached the ceiling. His hand wrapped around Zuko’s knee, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on the stretched tendons. “Leg up.”</p><p>Zuko did as he was told, a gasp escaping as Sokka tugged him forward. His head landed against the seat and the cool seatbelt no longer dug into his spine. A small moment of comfort before Sokka surged forward into a searing kiss, Zuko’s knees up against his shoulders. Zuko’s mind grew spacey with the sudden restriction of his breathing in the position. His vision swam as he reached around Sokka’s back, clawing at the fabric hanging loose off his shoulders but not loose enough to get it off.</p><p>Sokka moaned into Zuko’s mouth, something obscene and breathy and so terribly intoxicating that Zuko needed to hear again and again and again. “Sokka?” Zuko whined, breaking the kiss just enough so they were still forehead to forehead. “You’re wearing too much.”</p><p>Sokka laughed, something soft and surprised. Like he hadn’t even realized that out of the two of them, he was the one incredibly overdressed. He sat back enough to shuck his shirt off entirely and tossed into the depths between the seats to disappear into nothingness again. Zuko took the time to breathe. His hands settled over his chest and an errant thumb rubbing over his nipple through the thin fabric as he watched how the lamplights left Sokka’s skin almost radiant.</p><p>“You are too,” Sokka said before reaching forward and easing Zuko’s shirt up his stomach and over his chest. Zuko did the rest of the work, pulling it over his head and tossing it god knows where. A flash of white that may or may not have ended on the steering wheel, but could have easily been tossed into the even more dangerous territory of the foot space of the front seat. “I liked it, you know.” Sokka insisted, moving slower that time as he folded back into Zuko’s space. His body laid across Zuko’s torso. Skin to skin <em> finally </em>. Erections still covered by pesky denim and cotton straining for friction.</p><p>“What?” Zuko asked, before Sokka’s lips were on his again, shutting him up in the process.</p><p>“The dirty talk,” Sokka said against his lips before burying his face into the crook of Zuko’s neck and continuing his assault of licks, bites, and open mouthed kisses there. “I liked it. I liked how you started seeing yourself the way I see you.” A roll of Sokka’s hips made a heady whine claw its way out of Zuko’s throat as he pressed his head back against the seat. Arching his back up to <em> reach </em> as much as he could. “I loved everything about it. Love everything about <em> you.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Sokka-” </em>
</p><p><em> “Shh, shh, Baby,” </em> Sokka whispered against Zuko’s jaw. Following the pattern of hickeys he had already left. Remarking territory that was already his. “You don’t need to keep it up this time. It’s my turn.” That hand that wasn’t bracing him from putting his full weight on top of Zuko was balled tight in his hair. Knots tangling around the deft fingers, inevitably leaving them sticky with sweat out hairspray. “Just want to hear all those pretty sounds you make, okay? <em> You did so good. </em> So good on stage. So good for Jin. So good for <em> me.” </em> He groaned out. “So good for me, Z. You’re always so fucking good for me. <em> ” </em></p><p>Sokka’s praise paired with a particular sharp rut of his hips, the outline of his dick pressing against the curve of Zuko’s ass, elicited a deep and needy moan from Zuko. “There we go,” Sokka encouraged, the rolling of his hips finally finding rhythm. “There we go, sweetheart. Good boy.”</p><p>Zuko did nothing to suppress the whine that spilled out as he gripped aimlessly for purchase along Sokka’s back. His dull nails scratching and sliding along taut muscles. His legs began to ache as the force of Sokka’s slow but strong rocks into the cleft of his ass began to shift the car. The shell of the Honda not quite creaking with exertion yet, despite barely noticeable squeak of the wheels over Zuko and Sokka’s groans and sighs mingled with the gentle chatter of unknowing patrons.</p><p>"Need you," Zuko panted out barely above a whisper. His vision blurred as Sokka's arms flexed with effort to keep him up.</p><p>“What was that?” Sokka gasped, his speed picking up ever so slightly. Enough for get a strangled sob to spill from Zuko's lips. Sokka's cock pressing against Zuko's ass hard enough to be noticed but not deep enough to be anything but a pestering idea. It was too good and Zuko needed more. He needed to feel Sokka without any of the barriers.</p><p>“Need you -fuck-" Zuko attempted again, his voice cracking into a whine. His mouth open, jaw slack with the building of heat starting to pool inside him. So close to bursting but not close <em>enough.</em>  "Sokka please."</p><p>“How do you want me?” Sokka went back to his lips. Capturing another cry of need from Zuko and swallowing it with his own moan.</p><p>“Inside," Zuko said once the kiss broke. The feeling of Sokka's cock teasing him through the straining fabric and the constant friction pushing him dangerously close to the edge for the second time of the night. And by Sokka's speed slowed into a steady grind against him. Nearly rubbing against his hole despite the barrier. The barrier that Zuko felt like would burn off of him if he waited a moment longer. <em>"Oh.... Oh God. S, please..."</em></p><p>"Baby, we-"</p><p><em>"Please?" </em>Zuko begged, one leg slipping down from its spot perched on Sokka's shoulder to settle back near his hips. The stretch burning his muscles and letting him take in <em>just that much more </em>of Sokka. Meeting his steady grinds with more force than necessary. The tip of Sokka's cock only teasing Zuko's desperate need. The friction of his clothed dick almost too much to handle with the gentle pressure. <em>"I need you so-ah...fuck...need-"</em></p><p>Sokka pulled away, a whine escaping from both of them. Zuko arched his back up, hoping for the friction that he needed to return only for Sokka to reach forward and brush the hair that had fallen into his eyes. Soothing him with the feeling of hands somehow still cooler than the heat Zuko felt like was melting out of him. He brushed down the side of his face, fingers falling the line of Zuko's bone structure until he was cupping Zuko's face. His pinky following the line of Zuko's jaw as his thumb swept over his lips. Once, twice, three times, four. Dipping below to follow the line of his lower lip and then above for Sokka's thumb to settle on his cupids bow. "Open for me?"</p><p>Sokka's question barely escaped before Zuko took Sokka's thumb in his mouth. Hallowing out his cheeks and sucking until Sokka pulled them out with a <em>pop</em> and replaced it with his pointer. His middle joining shortly after. An obscene sound spilled out from Sokka's lips. Zuko took him in, letting his eyes close and his tongue sweep over the intruding digits. Moaning around Sokka's fingers and crying out when Sokka reached his free hand forward, palming at Zuko's cock.</p><p>"Sokka-" Zuko whined as soon as the fingers were pulled out. A trail of spit clinging onto Sokka's fingers until he pulled back a little more. He pulled his own boxers off, letting his erection spring free, before aiding Zuko in his scramble to remove his own. As soon as they were bare, he sunk back in between Zuko's legs. Letting one finger circle and circle around his rim. Dipping and prodding until Zuko relaxed into it. His head swum with overwhelming pleasure as Sokka found himself back on top of him. The weight on his chest mixed with the deft finger pumping making his back arch into the needy feeling. <em>"Oh fuck."</em> Zuko cried out once Sokka found his prostate. Massaging into the spot as Zuko felt himself clench around him. His whole body tense with need. "Please, Sokka. Please."</p><p>"You good, Z?" Sokka asked, voice lower than usual. As if he needed to ask. Zuko's skin was prickling with heat and Sokka was lazily grinding their dicks together. "You're good, fuck you're so good." Sokka answered the rhetorical question. "So beautiful like this. Spread out for me. You sound so good. So fucking good. I wish I could have you like this all the time." Sokka squeezed his eyes tight, his muscles tensing against Zuko and his cock twitching against his own. "Baby, can you-"</p><p>Zuko, although nearly blissed out, got the picture. Her reached between their bodies and held both of their dicks in a loose grip. His hand not big enough to reach around fully but enough to get the friction they both so desperately needed. The motion started off frantic, but only grew more so as they both thrusted into the motion and Sokka pulled his finger our from Zuko to instead use that hand to help with the effort. Sokka came first with a cry as spirts of cum painted themselves across Zuko's stomach. The sounds of Sokka riding out the ends of his orgasm sending Zuko into his.</p><p>The heat that had been pooling finally burst. Zuko's hips jerked up, his back lifting off the the seat. Every nerve of his body was on overdrive as his vision went white. A strangled moan turning into a series of whines as the pleasure washed over his body.</p><p>It took a moment to come down. Zuko still felt overstimulated as Sokka laughed above him, assessing the damage that had inevitably been done. His skin felt too hot to press against the carpeted interior. Sweat and sex mingling with the black ice air freshener and the smell of rain from outside the car. Coming down much harder than it had before. Zuko barely got a glimpse of the reflective streets before he felt Sokka wipe him off. Zuko came too just enough to watch the care Sokka took with him. Wiping slow up and down his stomach before wiping down his thighs. Zuko tried not to think too hard about how that he was almost positive it was the tank top he had thrown into nowhere as Sokka wiped himself off last. Looking at the tank top for a moment with thought before tossing it back down into the space between the seats.</p><p><em>"Jesus,"</em> Zuko murmured, once his thoughts had finally returned to normal. His eyes drifting to the planes of Sokka's body as the man pulled his boxers back on, a lazy smile playing at his lips. He had been watching Zuko with the same steadily fizzing heat as Zuko had. Zuko was broke the eye contact first, the clarity finally exposing him to the mess mere inches away from his face. He forced himself to sit up, the pleasant burn beginning to settle into his muscles. "Your car's a mess."</p><p>Sokka laughed and shifted close enough just to press a kiss on the shell of Zuko's ear, handing him his Calvin Kleins in the process. "It's organized chaos," Sokka insisted, and decided to kiss Zuko again. That one on the lips and lingering for a moment. "Sorry I used your shirt. It was either that or Pachelbel's Canon in D Major."</p><p>"It's fine," Zuko waved him off, a suddenly sleepy smile playing at his lips. The exhaustion of the evening finally kicking in. "I'm going to steal one of your sweatshirts, though."</p><p>"I had the feeling," Sokka laughed before pulling away just enough to dig into the depths only to pull out a black champion hoodie. He handed it off to Zuko and watched as he pulled it over his head. "Careful, that's one of my favorites."</p><p>Zuko knew that. He had seen Sokka wear it hundreds of times. Fuck, Zuko himself had stolen it hundreds of times too. That didn't stop him from pulling the collar around his nose and breathing in deep to be met with the swimming scent of Sokka's cologne. He passively wondered how long it had been down there to still smell like the familiar mahogany and teak mix. "I'll guard it with my life," Zuko deadpanned, looking up at Sokka. His thousand watt smile bright and welcoming. Melting away all the other worries swirling in the back of his mind. "Did you like the show?"</p><p>"I'mma be real," Sokka laughed, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. "I don't remember anything that happened when you weren't up there. I...uh... I liked Dead Girl Walking. You sounded really good and you looked-" He let out a low whistle. "Fuck, I mean<em>...fuck."</em></p><p>"I thought Jin did really nice." Zuko hummed, watching the way Sokka's eyes darkened with mischief.</p><p>"I wouldn't know." Sokka admitted, reaching forward and pulling Zuko into another kiss.</p><p>"Why's that?" Zuko teased as the kiss broke. His hands wandering up to push some of the stray hairs out of Sokka's face. The door and window was cool through the sweatshirt, but Zuko's body still felt overwhelmingly warm. Warm, tired, pliant...maybe the errant butterfly fluttered in his stomach when Sokka looked at him like <em>that. </em>Like Sokka could care less about the way Zuko presented himself.</p><p>"Like you said," Sokka mused, pressing a kiss to the apex of his scarred cheekbone. His thumb running over the distorted skin. A chill ran down Zuko's spine. "Only you, sweetheart."</p><p><em>Yeah,</em> Zuko thought. <em>Only me.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you ever sit down a month after writing a fic and think "i think this would have made a better one shot?" Because I do. Well, thanks for reading!<br/>You can find me at <a href="https://beignetbenny.tumblr.com/">Beignetbenny on tumblr</a> for more Zukka antics.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>You can find me on tumblr at <a href="https://beignetbenny.tumblr.com/">Beignetbenny on tumblr</a> for more Zukka antics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>